Apprendre à refaire confiance
by Shmi
Summary: ClarkxLex. Et si tout ne c'était pas passé comme dans la série après la découverte de LA pièce secrete de Lex, par Clark. DERNIER CHAPITRE !
1. Chapitre 1

Apprendre à refaire confiance

**_Source_** : Smallville

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite mais ça arrivre patience!)

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Clark x Lex

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

Alors voilà, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire... **Tout d'abord, je le redit c'est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!! **(mais bon, si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que je suis sûre que vous êtes consentant, parceque cliquez sur Clark K. et Lex L. avec rating M c'est quand le chercher si ça vous plait pas !!!).

Ensuite sachez que c'est ma prémière fic sur ce couple. Au départ j'étais pas trop tenté par eux, puis en lisant une fic de l'un d'entre vous je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Alors j'en ai lu une autre, puis encore une autre et encore une autre etc... ça a finit par me plaire. Comme quoi ne jamais dire jamais!

Et puis pour la petite histoire sachez aussi qu'à la base cette fic était censée être un ons-shot à tendance PWP, puis c'est devenu un two-shot, pour devenir une mini fic, pour finir par être une fic avec 6 ou 7 chapitres! rien que ça!! Quand je dis que je sais pas faire simple... Je suis désolante...

En tout cas j'espére que ça vous plaira. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire BONNE LECTUE!

* * *

La trahison.

Etre trahi fait mal.

Etre trahi par un ami est insupportable.

Mais souvent alors que votre esprit vous dit d'haïr cet ami, votre cœur, lui, vous dit d'avoir de la compassion, car finalement vous vous apercevez que vous teniez bien plus à cette personne qu'il n'y paraissait.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le jeune Clark Kent se trouvait depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il avait su que celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, l'avait trahi et lui avait menti en continuant ses enquêtes sur lui. Il se sentait blesser. Il, lui, l'autre : Lex Luthor. La personne que Clark laissait le plus s'approcher de lui en dehors de ses parents. Même Lana pour qui il avait un béguin depuis des années n'était pas aussi proche de lui. Clark avait besoin de savoir que Lex n'était pas comme son père, que lui était mieux, qu'il méritait sa confiance, qu'il méritait qu'il lui révèle son secret. Cette envie de dire la vérité sur ses origines à Lex hantait Clark depuis des années. Il avait envie de le lui dire mais son père, Jonathan Kent, le lui interdisait se méfiant des _Luthor_. Clark avait beau tout démentir sur son ami, mais rien n'y faisait, son père était catégorique. Et il avait eu raison. Ce qui était valable il y a encore quelques jours ne l'était plus aujourd'hui, pas après _ça_. Lex avait beau lui téléphoner pour s'excuser, lui donnait tous les documents qu'il possédait sur lui pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était plus pareil, ils ne pouvaient plus être ami.

Alors pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Pourquoi, malgré la haine qu'il devrait avoir envers son ami, celui-ci lui manquait-il tant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Même ses parents lui trouvaient finalement des excuses. Son père, lui avait dit qu'il était normal que quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Lex cherche des réponses à tous ce qui se passait d'anormal autour de lui. Et quel point commun y'avait t-il à toutes ces affaires, lui, Clark Kent.

Clark déprimait et le seul moyen qu'il voyait pour que cela cesse était de revoir Lex. Pourquoi revoir Lex le calmerait-il? Ca il n'en savait rien. Par contre il savait qu'il devait le voir. Alors laissant toutes ces réflexions et ces questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre de côté, il se rendit au Manoir Luthor pour apaiser son cœur, qu'il venait de découvrir si vulnérable alors que son corps, lui, arrêtait les balles comme s'il s'agissait de simples billes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Clark arriva au manoir et demanda à voir Lex. Le brun était toujours étonné de voir que le milliardaire avait autant de temps à lui accorder alors qu'il semblait si déborder.

- Quand on m'a annoncé que Clark Kent était ici je n'arrivais pas à le croire…Je voulais que tu vois de tes propres yeux que je n'enquête plus sur toi.

Tout en parlant Lex se retourna vers Clark et désigna la pièce vide. Clark la reconnue immédiatement. Il s'agissait de LA pièce dans laquelle il avait vu afficher sur des écrans toutes les conclusions des enquêtes de Lex. Celle-ci ne contenait plus qu'un bloc de ferraille en son centre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Clark en désignant le bloc.

- La voiture de laquelle tu m'as sorti le jour de notre rencontre.

- Pourquoi elle est encore là?

- Pour ne pas oublier ce que j'ai faillit perdre… Mais c'est fini Clark, bien fini. (1)

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché de Clark, et maintenant les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Si tu es d'accord je voudrais donner une nouvelle chance à notre amitié, elle m'est précieuse, continua Lex.

Bizarrement en prononçant ces mots, Lex enleva un énorme poids sur le cœur de Clark qui ne se souvenait pas l'avoir sentit s'alourdir. Visiblement Lex était aussi touché que lui par cette dispute. En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que son ami si soigné d'habitude faisait un peu plus négligé qu'à l'accoutumé, et qu'il arborait aussi des cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux gris. Alors Clark fit ce que lui dictait son cœur et oublia sa raison qui lui hurlait de haïr cet homme.

- Elle m'ait précieuse à moi aussi. Bien plus précieuse que je ne le pensais. Etre loin de toi a été une véritable torture.

Lex fut touché par ces mots. Comment un être aussi bon que Clark pouvait être aussi attaché à lui. Lui qui durant ces trois dernières années avait tout fait pour oublier ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, se sentit des plus heureux en entendant cela. Alors tout doucement Lex se rapprocha encore plus de Clark jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose contre le torse du jeune homme. Par instinct celui-ci referma ses bras autour du corps chaud contre le sien, et se dit qu'ils étaient tous deux enfin à leur place.

Après quelques minutes de ce doux contact, le jeune milliardaire se rappela dans quelle position il était, et pris de panique par cette trop grande proximité qui aurait pu le trahir et révéler à celui qu'il aimait ses sentiments, il se recula vivement.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

- De quoi parles tu Lex ?

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, répéta-t-il, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.

- Lex ?

Lex se retourna et dos à Clark il continua à contre cœur.

- Tu devrais partir avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètent.

- Ca va, il n'est pas si tard.

- Non ça va pas murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Clark. Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Lex…

- Vas y, on doit t'attendre.

- Mais…

- Vas y. Tu reviendras demain.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Clark, dépité

Et il s'en alla laissant Lex à ses sombres pensées.

_POV Lex_

_Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne DOIS pas l'aimer. C'est un ange et si je m'approche de lui je vais le salir. Quelqu'un comme moi n'a pas le droit de l'aimer. Il ne faut pas que je le laisse trop s'approcher. Comme dirait mon père, mes sentiments pour lui m'affaiblissent. Mais Dieu sait que je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras, pour qu'il m'embrasse, pour qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Mais je ne dois pas…_

_Fin POV_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pendant ce temps Clark rentrait chez lui. En temps normal il aurait utilisé sa super vitesse pour être en un clin d'œil dans la grange, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de réfléchir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_POV Clark_

_Je vais mieux, je l'ai revu. Mon cœur s'est calmé. J'ai pas pu rester fâché avec Lex. C'est pas normal ça ! Après ce qu'il a fait… Et puis il s'est rapproché de moi alors que jamais je ne l'ai vu toucher quelqu'un d'autre. A par ses épouses peut être. Je ne les aie jamais aimé celles-là. Toujours à être trop près de lui et surtout à n'en vouloir qu'à son argent… J'avoue que j'ai aimé le sentir contre moi, il semblait si vulnérable, si dépendant de moi que s'en était touchant. Il était mignon… Attend, STOP !! J'ai dit quoi là ? Lex mignon … je … j'ai pas pensé……………… si j'ai bien pensé ça ! Depuis quand je trouve Lex mignon moi? Et puis surtout depuis quand ça ne me gène pas plus que ça ?… Parce que finalement faut bien que j'avoue que j'ai aimé l'avoir dans mes bras. Oh mon Dieu…………Ca explique tout… pourquoi je peux pas lui en vouloir, pourquoi je peux pas être fâché contre lui, pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de lui… je…je l'aime. Je suis amoureux de Lex._

_Fin POV_

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Clark arriva à la ferme.

- Qui y'a-t-il fils? Tu sembles bien heureux. Tu t'es réconcilié avec Lex ?

- Hein ?

- Lex… Tu t'es réconcilié avec lui ?

- Ha ! Oui oui dit-il d'un air distrait

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as l'air sur un petit nuage.

- On peu dire ça répondit Clark avec un immense sourire. Je monte, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

- D'accord…

Jonathan semblait perplexe face à l'attitude de son fils. Il était déprimé en partant et il revenait avec un immense sourire. Lex avait vraiment le don pour chambouler son fils, et il était bien le seul.

Clark monta dans la grange toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

_POV Clark_

_Je suis amoureux. Je. Suis. Amoureux… Clark arrête ça tout de suite on dirait une collégienne !! Mais ça serait bien que lui aussi m'aime… Par contre j'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'a mis dehors de chez lui alors que c'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras. J'espère que je me suis pas fait trop d'idées. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi il serait pas assez bien pour moi. Il est très bien!! Et puis je ne veux que lui. Faudra que je lui en parle demain._

_Fin POV_

Clark fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son père.

- Clark !! Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu vas bien ? Je me demandais si tu n'avais rien. D'habitude tu m'entends même si je suis à l'autre bout du champ.

- Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui… Allez viens plutôt m'aider, le tracteur fait encore des siennes. Faudrait que tu me le soulèves.

Clark stoppa ses pensées et descendit à la suite de son père.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Clark avait repensé à tout cela pendant la nuit. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la solution au pourquoi du comment Lex l'avait repoussé, il arborait ce matin un sourire toujours aussi radieux. On aurait pu dire aussi légèrement niais comme tous les amoureux. C'est donc de bonne humeur que Clark se rendit en cours.

Sa bonne humeur lui permis de suivre paisiblement l'un des cours qu'il détestait le plus : le philosophie. D'habitude le professeur Cartwhite (2) était des plus soporifique, mais aujourd'hui Clark semblait boire ses paroles, ce qui inquiéta Chloé au point qu'elle le lui fit savoir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me poser la même question ? Oui Chloé, je vais bien.

- Ben t'en a pas l'air. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi attentif en philo.

- Oh ça. C'est à cause du sujet.

- L'Amour épique ? dit-elle avec incrédulité et désolation.

- Mon côté chevaleresque qui ressort.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'un cour de Cartwhite pour ressortir. Tu baignes dedans si tu veux mon avis. Toujours a sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin….

- A t'entendre on ne dirais pas un compliment pourtant il me semble que tu as déjà bénéficié du ce côté-là de ma personnalité dit-il ironiquement mais pas du tout fâché à la jeune femme.

- Personne n'est parfait…

Clark sourit à sa réponse et continua.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander parce que je suis pressé, je dois aller voir Lex.

- Lex Luthor. Quand il s'agit de lui plus rien ne compte.

- Chloé !

- Bon bon ça va. J'avais besoin de ton aide pour boucler la Torche, mais je vais me débrouiller sans toi.

- Désolé c'est vraiment important.

N'attendant pas sa réponse Clark tourna déjà au coin du couloir.

- Mais bien sur…

Dépité Chloé retourna à ses bureaux finir toute seule la première page du journal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Clark utilisa sa super vitesse pour arriver chez Lex. Il sonna et Enrique (3) vint lui ouvrir la porte. Après un bref salut, il lui indiqua où se trouvait son patron. Dans son bureau naturellement. Clark se promit de trouver un moyen de le déscotcher de là. Il entra donc dans la pièce et ne fut pas étonner de voir Lex devant son ordinateur.

- Bonjour Lex

Celui-ci surprit releva prestement le tête pour tomber devant deux yeux verts qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

- Clark ?… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de repasser demain, enfin aujourd'hui.

- Euh oui… euh… en faite… c'était purement rhétorique.

- Je sais répondit Clark avec un demi-sourire amusé devant l'embarras de Lex.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Pourquoi je suis là ?

- …

- Et bien hier, je me suis enfin aperçu d'un truc qui était sous mon nez et que je n'avais jamais vu. Mais avant d'en parler tu me dois des explications.

- A quel sujet ?

- A propos de ta réaction d'hier soir. Pourquoi m'avoir fichu dehors alors qu'on était si bien tout les deux ?

Lex s'adossa à son fauteuil en soupirant. Bien sûr que Clark voulait une explication, mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'être trop près de lui, lui donnait de faux espoirs.

- Un Luthor ne peut se permettre ce genre de comportement.

- Ne remet pas ton masque Lex ! Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas ça.

- Clark, s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de te le dire. Ca fait trop mal, répondit Lex en se levant pour se mettre devant la vitre.

- Lex, dis le moi…

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Oublie moi.

- Je crois que c'est encore à moi de choisir qui je veux dans ma vie, non ?!

- Dans ta vie… demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- C'est ce dont je voulais te parler.

Clark se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se rapprocha de Lex. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant face à face.

- Je …je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- … Clark… Tu ne dois pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon. Je ne te suis pas digne. Il y a des squelettes dans mes placards qui risquent d'entacher ta pureté.

- Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que tu veux bien le croire.

Dans un soupir Lex se détourna de Clark et continua :

- Clark, tu ne dois pas…

- Ca suffit maintenant, je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions, et si tu crois que c'est comment ça que mes sentiments vont changer tu te trompes.

Là-dessus, Clark reprit Lex dans ses bras comme le veille.

- Je t'aime Lex vraiment, et la seule chose qui pourrait me faire partir d'ici serait de t'entendre dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors Lex, peux-tu me le dire ?

- Bien sûr que non et tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire parce que moi aussi je t'aime.

Clark lui fit un de ses sourires à faire fondre un iceberg et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Tous deux savouraient ce premier baiser somme toute assez timide et innocent.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu m'aimes ? interrogea Clark

- Pas trop, tenta-t-il d'ironiser Disons depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux après ma noyade et que je suis tombé sur ses deux orbes vert émeraude.

- Tant que ça ? Ca fait plus de deux ans ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- J'avais peur, peur de te perdre, peur de perdre ton amitié. Et puis tu n'avais que 15 ans lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, tu n'étais pas majeur…

- Et je ne le suis pas toujours pas.

- Ne me dit rien… je suis tombé sous le charme d'un adolescent. En plus je risque la prison !

- Tu ne risques rien, tant que rien ne se saura. Et puis je serais majeur dans quelque mois.

- C'est si loin lui répondit Lex en caressant la joue de Clark.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait attendre jusque là.

Clark attira Lex sur l'un des canapés qui ornaient le bureau du milliardaire. Celui-ci fut étonné par la réaction du jeune homme et quand il se retrouva dans ses bras, prit peur et se tendit. Clark le sentit immédiatement et tenta de rassurer son milliardaire.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit tout de suite non plus, rassure toi.

- C'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais….

- Oui je sais

Ils n'avaient jamais eu réellement besoin de mots entre eux, mais là il semblait qu'un seul regard, un seul geste, un seul frisson de l'un suffisait à l'autre pour le comprendre.

Rassuré par ces mots, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se découvrant en s'embrassant tendrement. Leurs lèvres étaient soudées, et leurs langues se frôlaient dans un ballet sensuel où elles dansaient avec sa compagne pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs propriétaires.

Les minutes passèrent et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent enlacé dans un silence confortable, jouant avec leurs mains. Lex arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Il était content de ce calme paisible n'appartenant qu'à eux. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Clark ?

- Hum…

- Et Lana, tu étais amoureux d'elle?

- Comme tu l'as dit j'étais amoureux d'elle. Disons que c'était un béguin d'adolescent et que l'homme que je deviens te préfère toi. Ce n'est qu'une amie, rien d'autre. Et puis, elle a trop de cheveux ! Je me suis aperçu que j'avais un faible pour les chauves rajouta-t-il réussissant à arracher un sourire à Lex.

- D'accord…

- Mais bon, maintenant si jamais elle venait à se raser la tête, je dis pas, mais là…

- D'accord c'est bon je te dis. Je te crois répondit Lex en riant.

Il se retourna et attrapa les lèvres de Clark en se disant que jamais il ne le laisserait partir avec cette fille. Entre deux baisers, ils entendirent le téléphone sonné.

- Chuis pas là. Oubliez moi râla Lex.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends râler contre ton travail.

- C'est aussi la première fois que je suis réellement amoureux et que l'objet de mes fantasmes est là avec moi.

Il se releva tout de même, laissant un Clark rouge pivoine et totalement médusé par les propos de Lex. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il le draguer carrément et Clark n'était pas habitué à ça.

- Luthor répondit Lex au téléphone

Clark n'entendit pas, ou ne voulu pas entendre qui était l'autre personne.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… le rapport sera bientôt prêt, il l'aura sur son bureau demain… oui je sais qu'il le voulait pour aujourd'hui, mais il l'aura demain. Dite lui que s'il n'est pas content il n'a qu'à me le dire lui-même.

Sur ce fait Lex raccrocha visiblement furieux.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser. Tu as autres choses à faire. Je ne veux pas te déranger. Ton père a besoin de toi.

Lex ne fut pas étonné que Clark sache que son père était impliqué là dedans. A contre cœur il répondit :

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y aurait de mieux à faire…mais je veux pas!

Clark s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Pour te donner du courage.

- Je crois qu'en ce moment il m'en faut énormément.

Ravi, Clark se re-pencha vers Lex et reprit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Mais le baiser fut bien moins innocent que les premiers. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, et leurs mains se caressaient avec avidité. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement tous les deux comme brûlé à vif par ce baiser qui les laissèrent pantelant, la respiration saccadée. Ils se regardèrent intensément lisant dans les yeux de l'autre toute une palette d'émotions diverses où surpassait un désir brûlant.

- Je … je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller _"avant que j'oublie mes bonnes résolutions"_ pensa Clark

- Oui…

- Alors j'y vais…

- Oui…

- Je pars…

- Oui…

Clark pas vraiment décidé, reculait vers la porte tout en parlant, regardant toujours Lex. Il arriva à la porte qu'il bouscula de dos et lança à un Lex toujours ailleurs :

- A demain, et il sortit du bureau.

- Clark, appela Lex lorsqu'il le vit sortir

Celui-ci réapparu aussi vite que possible dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui ?

- Euh… demain c'est vendredi, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose le soir?

- Ce que tu veux Lex répondit Clark avec un grand sourire

- D'accord, lui aussi souriait. Tu as une préférence ?

- Peu importe tant que tu es là. A demain Lex.

- A demain Clark.

Et cette fois ci Clark partit vraiment, laissant Lex sur un petit nuage.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le lendemain, après avoir fait toutes ses corvées, Clark se rendit au manoir, légèrement nerveux. Des soirées rien qu'avec Lex il en avait passer des dizaines, mais là il semblait plus anxieux, c'était tout de même un rendez-vous, un vrai rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Lex, ce dernier était comme toujours devant son ordinateur, mais quand il le vit entrer il lui fit un immense sourire, auquel Clark répondit timidement.

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir Lex. Encore en train de travailler ?

- Toujours répondit-il en se levant.

Il contourna son bureau, puis fit face à Clark et l'embrassa.

- Que dirais-tu de passer tranquillement la soirée ici. On pourrait regarder un film. J'en ai pris un qui devrait te plaire. On n'avait pas pu aller le voir au cinéma quand il était sorti.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- King Kong

- Je croyais qu'on n'y avait pas été parce que le film ne te disait rien ?

- Non, s'indigna faussement Lex, c'est juste que j'ai pas pu me libérer à temps.

- Lex…

- … Bon d'accord… disons que passer 2 h 30 à voir le remake d'un film de 76 que j'adore, ne m'enchantait guère. Mais pour me faire pardonner je le regarde aujourd'hui avec toi. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit mon installation home cinéma vaut n'importe qu'elle salle de ciné.

- Ca sert d'être riche, hein?

- Faut bien en profiter.

- D'accord, je me rends.

La vérité est que Lex avait fait installer ce home vidéo dernier cri pour Clark. Il est vrai que bien souvent c'est Lex qui décommander pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais souvent aussi Clark ne pouvait aller au cinéma faute de moyen. Alors Lex avait saisi l'occasion de sa rapprocher de Clark en lui faisant plaisir et c'est comme cela qu'ils avaient passé nombre de soirées cinéma inoubliables.

Ce soir ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Après un passage express en cuisine, ils allèrent dans un des innombrables salons du manoir qu'occupait le home cinéma. C'est, les bras chargeaient de pop-corn, bonbons et autres sodas, qu'ils prirent place dans le moelleux fauteuil qui faisait face à l'écran géant.

Clark, ayant posé toutes les victuailles qu'il avait dans les bras, ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. En temps normal il aurait posé son coude sur le dossier du fauteuil se mettant ainsi de trois-quarts vers Lex. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, enfin les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il avait peur qu'en faisant ce geste, il ne soit trop entreprenant si jamais Lex avait changé d'avis quant à leur relation.

De son côté Lex ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Clark semblait distant, hésitant et il se dit que ce dernier avait peut être changé d'avis, mais il ne savais pas comment le lui dire. C'est dans ce contexte assez tendu que le film commença.

Lex comme tout fan du film de 76 adorait Jessica Lange, mais il devait avouer que Naomi Watts avait certains atouts intéressants… tout comme Adrien Brody. Le film était captivant concéda Lex, mais l'ambiance dans le salon était tendue. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osaient faire le premier pas.

Le milliardaire se dit que puisqu'il était le plus âgé des deux et très certainement le plus expérimenté, il devait faire quelque chose : attraper la main de son fermier par exemple. Il se décala vers Clark et fit glisser sa main vers celle de l'autre homme. Mais l'effet qui se produisit n'était pas celui escompté. Clark perdu dans ses réflexions et dans le film sursauta. Lex peiné et gêné, la retira prestement.

Clark s'aperçut qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Il vit l'air triste et gêné de Lex, et se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour se rattraper. Il posa donc son coude comme d'habitude sur le dossier du canapé et entreprit de ramener Lex vers lui en lui caressant la nuque. Le même problème se produisit. Le milliardaire ne s'y attendant pas sursauta également.

Après ces deux tentatives avortées, l'air de la pièce s'alourdi encore plus, chacun se cantonnant à une extrémité du canapé. Mais comme leur bonne étoile veillait sur eux (4), le film se fit plus sombre et le réalisateur eu la très bonne idée de faire faire une entrée spectaculaire à ses dinosaures. Si spectaculaire que les deux jeunes gens en sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent très prés l'un de l'autre. Dans un ultime geste de protection Clark passa son bras autour des épaules de Lex. Une fois la surprise passé tous deux se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, et dans un synchronisme parfait s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Il retrouvèrent chacun leur coin de canapé de plus en plus gêné.

Clark se morfondait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Lex rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Toi et moi, on est vraiment deux idiots !

Devant le regard interrogateur de Clark il précisa.

- C'est vrai quoi ! On est là à ce monter la tête chacun de notre côté se demandant quoi faire, quoi dire alors que finalement rien n'a changé entre nous, si ce n'est le faite que je peux regarder la fin de ce film dans tes bras comme j'en ai envie depuis le temps sans que tu me prenne pour un fou. Finalement on n'a pas vraiment changé

- Non, c'est vrai on a pas changé, nous sommes deux idiots.

Tout en disant cela Clark tendit la main vers Lex, qui la prit, et le tira contre lui refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules. C'est donc dans une sérénité retrouvée qu'ils finirent tranquillement de voir le film.

Les rendez-vous suivants furent un peu moins angoissants, chacun se promettant de se laisser aller sans trop se monter la tête sur ce qu'ils devraient faire.

A SUIVRE

* * *

(1) C'est le vrai dialogue de la série, après c'est totalement imaginé par mes soins... ;) 

(2) Ce nom est totalement inventé. Si quelqu'un connaît le vrai nom du prof qu'il me le dise je rectifirais avec plaisir.

(3) Je sais pas si c'est son vrai nom au majordome, mais comme tout le monde utilise le même je fais comme tout le monde !!!

(4) Et aussi une auteur qui voulait voir les choses évolaient comme elle le souhaitait...

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Voila voila c'est fini, j'espére que ça vous a plu !! La parution du deuxième chapitre ne dépand que de vous!! Sachez que les 5 premiers chapitres sont prets et que les deux derniers ne ont plus qu'à être tapé. Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... Je veux pleins de reviews!!! Mais bon comme je suis quand même une gentille fille je ne tarderais pas trop à vous mettre la suite, mais ses sera plus rapide avec des reviews alors mes amis à vos plumes!!

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. A+


	2. Chapitre 2

Apprendre à refaire confiance

**_Source_** : Smallville

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon (patience pas encore ce chapitre)

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Clark x Lex

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

Comme la dernière fois**, je le redit mais c'est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!! **(mais bon, si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que je suis sûre que vous êtes consentant, parceque cliquez sur Clark K. et Lex L. avec rating M c'est quand le chercher si ça vous plait pas !!!).

En suite je voudrais remercier Zaika et Remissia pour leur review ça m'a fait très plaisir. Si d'autres veulent m'écrire n'hésité pas ! Je ne mords pas promis ;)

Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter un BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Clark et Lex sortaient ensemble. Chloé commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur Clark car ce dernier avait de moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer, tout comme à Lana. Il faut dire qu'avec ses corvées, ses cours et Lex il n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour le reste. 

Néanmoins lorsque Matthew Yorks se révéla être un mutant particulièrement dangereux, Clark n'eut d'autre choix que d'essayer de l'arrêter. La première tentative fut un échec cuisant. Yorks, de par son pouvoir d'invisibilité, réussit à envoyer Clark dans le décor. Bien évidemment ce dernier se releva comme si de rien n'était à la plus grande stupéfaction de Yorks qui décida que Clark Kent était sa plus grande menace et donc qu'il fallait à tout prix l'éliminer s'il voulait avoir la paix.

Clark et Chloé ne réussissaient pas à mettre la main sur les informations le concernant. Abattus, ils préférèrent laisser momentanément tomber pour la soirée, chacun ayant autres choses à faire qu'à traquer un mutant qui en voulait à Clark. De toutes façons de son point de vue il était aussi plus simple de le laisser venir à lui et de le maîtriser le moment venu. De plus Chloé avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devait être très certainement attendu par un certain milliardaire chauve. Clark ne démenti pas et se dit qu'il venait inconsciemment d'avouer la vérité à Chloé, ou du moins une partie de cette vérité, la plus grande pipelette du lycée.

Chloé avait vu juste. Clark avait rendez-vous avec Lex au Talon. Tous les deux devaient aller dîner dans un restaurant de Grandville. Smallville étant ce qu'elle est, la rumeur de leur relation aurait fait le tour de la bourgade dans la nuit et demain matin tout le monde ne parlerait plus que de ça.

Clark à peine arrivé au Talon repartit aussitôt avec Lex à bord d'une de ses Porsche. Durant le trajet, ils aperçurent une voiture en panne au bord de la route. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour aider l'infortuné mais, une fois sorti de la voiture, ils n'aperçurent personne dans l'autre. Scrutant l'obscurité pour voir où pouvait être les occupants, Clark découvrit une traînée d'essence serpentant sur toute la chaussée pour finir aux pieds d'un homme. Homme qu'il reconnu immédiatement en la personne de Matthew Yorks. Yorks qui avait un briquet à la main et qu'il jeta sans état d'âme au milieu de l'essence. Celle-ci s'embrasa instantanément.

Lex, occupé à scruter l'obscurité de l'autre côté ne vit pas Yorks. Il ne comprit que ce qu'il se passait seulement lorsque Clark le prit par le bras et lui dit de courir. Mais l'essence fut plus rapide qu'eux. Elle atteignit le réservoir de la voiture et la fit exploser. Clark et Lex n'avaient pas eu le temps de trop s'éloigner. Alors entendant la détonation Clark serra Lex contre lui et se jeta à terre dans l'espoir que son petit ami ne soit pas blessé par la déflagration. Le souffle de l'explosion les cloua sur place.

Lex, légèrement sonné, regarda Clark allongé sur lui avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier ne semblait rien avoir alors que l'explosion avait été violente. Clark su, au regard que Lex lui porté, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. En fait il n'en avait même pas envie.

Lex ne comprenait pas comment Clark pouvait être indemne. Il allait le lui demander lorsque celui-ci parla le premier.

- Je suis désolé Lex, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, pas de cette façon. Mais fait moi confiance, je t'expliquerai tout.

Lex était perdu dans le regard de Clark. Il y lisait un nombre incalculable de questions, mais aussi et surtout de la peur. Apparemment perdre la confiance de Lex était sa plus grande hantise. Les explications devraient attendre encore un peu se dit Lex. Elles devaient être trop importantes pour être partagées ici allongé par terre dans un champs. Alors Lex essaya de calmer l'angoisse de Clark.

- Je te fais confiance Clark. N'est pas peur.

Le regard de Clark se calma un peu et il hocha de la tête dans un signe d'accord. Il se releva, tendit la main à Lex pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds et se retourna pour voir si Yorks était toujours là.

- C'est encore un coup de Yorks commença-t-il. Mais il fut interrompu par la voix d'un Lex dès plus angoissé.

- Clark ! Ton dos ! Tu es blessé ?

Avant que Clark n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Lex lui avait déjà enlevé son blouson pour l'examiner. Le blouson était brûlé sur quasiment tout le dos. Il était même troué par endroit, tellement que Lex pouvait y passait ses doigts. Le milliardaire était de plu en plus anxieux et étonné. Il décida d'examiner le T-shirt bleu de Clark. Celui-ci était dans le même état que le blouson : brûlé et troué. Alors Lex le releva et examina le dos du jeune homme. Dos qui, lui, par contre était indemne. Stupéfait Lex passa sa main sur les épaules, sur les flancs, le long de la colonne vertébrale de Clark comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Clark sentant les mains délicates de Lex sur son dos réprima un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu au milliardaire.

- Je t'ai bien percuté avec ma voiture, n'est ce pas ?

Clark se retourna et attrapa les mains de Lex toujours en suspends

- Lex… je répondrais à toutes tes questions mais pas ici. Les pompiers arrivent.

Lex se retourna à cette affirmation, pourtant il ne voyait ni entendait personnes. Il interrogea Clark du regard qui se contenta simplement de tourner la tête vers la droite. Lex suivit son regard et les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Puis tout à coup au loin, il aperçut les gyrophares et entendit enfin les sirènes.

Après avoir donné des explications au shérif, les deux hommes eurent l'autorisation de partir. Lex s'installa au volant de sa voiture, Clark à ses côtés.

- Je crois que finalement on ne va pas aller au restaurant. Faut qu'on parle.

Clark acquiesça de la tête et Lex fit demi-tour pour rentrer au manoir.

A peine arriver, Lex se rendit dans son bureau et plus particulièrement au bar.

- Il me faut un verre. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Clark

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un signe de négation de la tête. Lex, verre en main, s'assit sur le canapé et but une gorgée du liquide ambré. Une fois remit de ses émotions, il se tourna vers Clark quémandant un début de dialogue qui ne vint pas.

- Clark, parle moi, je t'en pris. Aie confiance.

Mais Clark n'avait pas bougé depuis leur retour. Debout, tête baissée, épaules rentrées, il semblait attendre sa sentence.

- S'il te plaît Clark, insista Lex.

Alors celui-ci releva la tête mais refusa de croiser le regard de Lex. Il commença à faire les cents pas cherchant quoi dire.

- Je ne sais par où commencer. J'ai répété ces mots des centaines de fois… mais je suis toujours autant perdu.

- Essaye de commencer par le début tenta Lex toujours assis.

- Le début… mais c'est justement ce qu'il y a de plus dur à dire. Car une fois que je t'aurais parlé, tu vas me haïr et me rejeter.

- Clark, tant que tu ne me parleras pas, tu ne pourras pas savoir comment je vais réagir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Clark se retourna vers Lex et croisa son regard.

- … Je t'ai menti Lex. Depuis que l'on se connaît je n'ai pas cessé de te mentir. …Tu m'as bien percuté avec ta voiture sur le pont, et alors que j'étais dans l'eau, indemne, j'ai arraché à main nue le toit de ta Porsche pour pouvoir te sortir et te ramener sur la berge. ………… Je ne suis pas humain, Lex. Jonathan et Martha Kent m'ont trouvé dans un vaisseau spatial lors de la pluie de météorites. Je suis la cause de tous les maux de Smallville. … Si les mutants existent c'est à cause de moi. Si Lana à perdu ses parents c'est à cause de moi. Si tu as perdu tes cheveux c'est à cause de moi. TOUT est de ma faute ! Si je n'existais pas les gens s'en porteraient mieux !! … Des personnes sont mortes par ma faute, des familles se sont vues détruites par ma faute. Je n'apporte que peine et désolation.

Tout en parlant Clark laissa libre cour à toutes ses émotions trop longtemps contenues. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lex l'avait laissé parler jusqu'à maintenant sans rien dire. Clark en avait besoin. Mais là il se leva, marcha droit vers Clark et lui administra une magnifique claque. Clark regarda Lex sans comprendre. Lui en voulait-il donc tellement ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ces mots Clark !! hurla Lex. Tu n'es en rien responsable de tous ce qui ce passe à Smallville !

- Tu ne pas écouté. C'est à cause de moi qu'a eu lieu la pluie de météorite. C'était pour cacher mon arrivée sur Terre !! Je suis responsable de tout !

- NON ! tu n'es pas responsable de tout. D'accord tu es arrivée avec cette pluie de météorites. D'accord cela à ravager beaucoup de choses. Mais tu n'es en aucun cas responsable. Ce n'est pas toi qui as pris la décision de t'envoyer sur Terre. Alors ne te mets pas tout sur le dos.

Clark baissa la tête devant Lex, essayant d'accepter ces mots. Il le contourna et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Lex le regarda faire attendant une suite qui devait obligatoirement arriver.

- Comment quelqu'un pourrait m'accepter sachant que je ne suis pas humain.

- Clark ne dit pas ça. Tu fais bien plus que n'importe qui. Tu es généreux, gentil, attentionné avec autrui. Tu n'hésites pas à aider les autres à ton propre détriment. Tu fais fi du passé des gens pour ne voir que ce qu'ils seront capables de faire. **Tu es bien plus humain que n'importe quel homme sur Terre.**

Tout en parlant Lex s'était rapproché doucement de Clark et le força à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Et très franchement humain ou alien je m'en fiche. Je t'aime tout simplement. Tu m'as bien accepté avec mes défaut et mon passé, je peux bien t'accepter tel que tu es. Quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné. La spécificité alienne passe après rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Merci Lex. Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends que quelqu'un, autre que mes parents, me dise ces mots. Et les entendre dire par la personne que j'aime, ai encore plus doux à mon cœur.

Lex embrassa amoureusement Clark et le prit dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer de tout son saoul. Une fois les larmes taries, Clark releva la tête l'air tout penaud.

- Merci

- Mais de rien, je suis là pour ça.

Clark sourit à Lex en guise de réponse.

- Bien bien bien… et maintenant pour détendre l'atmosphère si tu me parlais un peu de tes incroyables dons ?

- Des dons ? Quels dons? plaisanta Clark

- Je sais que tu es fort, très fort. Assez pour arracher le toit d'une Porsche à main nue. Tu es aussi très résistant puisque tu as reçu cette même Porsche de plein fouet et que tu t'es relevé sans aucunes égratignures. Quoi d'autre ?

Dans un sourire amusé Clark énuméra ses pouvoirs.

- Je suis aussi très très rapide. Je bats n'importe lequel de tes bolides.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'ai aussi une ouïe surdéveloppée.

- D'où le fait que tu ais entendu les pompiers avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- D'où le fait que j'ai entendu les pompiers avant qu'ils n'arrivent confirma Clark. Si tu veux savoir, je peux t'entendre parler au téléphone alors que je suis dans ma grange aussi bien que si j'étais à des côtés, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Ca sent le vécu ! Tu m'as déjà espionné ?

- Non! C'était juste un exemple… Bon disons une fois peut être…

- Mais oui…Autre chose?

- J'ai une vision à rayons X. Je peux, soit voir à travers les choses, enlevant les couches les unes après les autres, soit voir carrément comme sur une radiographie.

- Donc là tu peux voir à travers moi?

- Si je veux oui

Lex posa brusquement ses mains sur les yeux de Clark pour l'empêcher de "voir".

- Lex… je peux voir à travers tes mains.

Faussement outré Lex les enleva.

- Donc tu joues les voyeurs si j'ai bien compris ?

- Non je ne me permettrai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait… Enfin si, mais je l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'était quand j'ai découvert mon pouvoir. Je ne le maîtrisai pas et j'ai, sans faire tu m'entends, j'ai malencontreusement regardé dans le vestiaire des filles.

- Malencontreusement hein ?? Je vais te croire tiens!!

- Mais c'est vrai c'était la première fois que j'utilisais ce pouvoir !

- D'accord d'accord… Bon récapitulons. Tu es très fort, invulnérable, rapide, tu as une ouïe surdéveloppée et tu peux voir à travers n'importe quoi dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Oui, enfin je vois à travers tout sauf le plomb.

- Le plomb, pourquoi le plomb ?

- J'en ai aucune idée !

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, à Noël il faut que j'emballe tes cadeaux dans du plomb

- Eh ! Depuis que j'ai ce pouvoir je n'ai jamais regardé au travers des cadeaux s'indigna Clark.

- D'accord je te crois. Donc tu as quatre pouvoirs différents. Intéressant…

- En fait j'en ai encore un. J'ai une vision thermique.

- Thermique ??

Pour toutes réponses Clark tourna la tête vers la cheminée éteinte, se concentra et alluma le feu grâce à ses yeux.

- Waouhhh ! C'est chaud répondit Lex plein de sous-entendu… Donc en conclusion tu es l'homme parfais, invincible.

- Pas vraiment invincible. Les kryptonites me sont néfastes.

- Kryptonite ? Tu parles des météorites?

- Oui se sont des pierres provenant de ma planète. C'est grâce au professeur Swann que j'ai pu déchiffrer le langage Kryptonien et d'autres informations sur moi.

- De quel genre ?

- Mon vrai nom, celui de mes parents biologiques, celui de ma planète…et d'autres trucs.

- Ca fait bizarre de te demander ça, mais comment tu t'appelles.

- Je suis Kal-el, fils de Jor-el et de Lara, originaire de la planète Krypton, dernier descendant de sa race.

La fin de la phrase ne fut qu'un murmure mais Lex l'entendit et compris la tristesse de Clark.

- Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là.

- Oui heureusement, répondit Clark en souriant.

- Quel est le rapport avec les kryptonites?

- Je ne les supporte pas. Les vertes me rendent malades à tel point qu'elles pourraient me tuer, et les rouges altèrent mon caractère. C'est comme une sorte d'inhibiteur de conscience. Sous son influence je deviens arrogant, tête brûlé, forceur, sûr de moi, trop sûr même… Elles font ressortir un côté de moi que je ne connaissais pas.

- On a tous une part d'ombre en soi.

- Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. C'est à cause de la kryptonite rouge que je me suis enfui à Métropolis. D'un sentiment de culpabilité c'est devenu de la colère envers mes parents qui me bridait trop. Je m'en suis voulu d'être finalement si faible.

- Apparemment tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ca agit comme une drogue sur toi si j'ai bien compris

- Oui mais même j'aurais dû pouvoir contrer les effets.

- Ne t'en fait pas tant. Tu es déjà assez fort comme ça. Et puis l'important c'est que tu sois revenu!

- …

Clark ne répondit pas. Lex essaya donc de changer de sujet.

- En tous cas, dès demain je fais enlever tout ce qui est en kryptonite de mon coffre.

- Oui et non. Oui parce qu'au moins je ne craindrai plus de me trouver en présence d'elles, mais non parce que tu dois en garder une à portée de main au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Au cas où je sois sous l'influence de la kryptonite rouge où même d'un autre mutant, c'est déjà arrivé, et que j'en veuille à ta vie.

- Idioties ! Je ne garderai pas quelque chose qui peut te tuer !

- Lex, même mes parents ont adhéré à cette idée. C'est le seul moyen de m'arrêter. Je ne crains rien d'autre, même pas les balles de revolver. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie si jamais je te faisais du mal. Accepte de mettre une roche dans une boîte de plomb dans ton bureau, je ne craindrai pas ses effets.

- … … D'accord

- Tu as accepté trop vite pour que ce soit vrai, soupçonna Clark.

- JE NE VAIS PAS LAISSER TRAINER DE LA KRYPTONITE VERTE DANS BUREAU, CA POURRAIT TE TUER, hurla Lex.

- S'il te plaît Lex, je serais plus tranquille. Je passe de plus en plus de temps ici et le risque augmente considérablement.

- …

- Lex s'il te plaît

- …

- …

- …

- Lex, si tu ne fais pas ça je ne viendrais plus.

- Parce que maintenant tu me fais du chantage ?

- Si c'est pour ton bien oui.

Lex regarda Clark et vit que ce dernier était des plus déterminé.

- D'accord tu as gagné, se résigna Lex dépité devant sa propre faiblesse.

Le milliardaire venait de se rendre compte que fasse au jeune homme il n'avait jamais le dernier mot. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui dire non.

- Je vérifierai Lex, soit en sûr.

- Je sais, tu en es tout à fais capable…

Pour remonter le moral de Lex, Clark l'embrassa tendrement.

Cette nuit là ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reput d'une nouvelle confiance.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le lendemain matin, c'est un bruit des plus strident qui réveilla Clark. Ne reconnaissant pas le son de ce réveil, il tenta de se retourner pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Mais Lex, qui dormait paisiblement sur son torse, l'en empêcha. Celui-ci qui fut finalement réveillé lui aussi, roula sur le côté et éteignit le réveil.

- Je ne savais pas que même les milliardaires se levaient aux aurores.

- "L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt" dit-on. Et puis certaines personnes doivent faire un peu de sport pour rester en forme, pas comme d'autres.

- Je ne me sens absolument pas visé.

Lex ne prit même pas la peine de relever la question et gratifia Clark d'un sourire moqueur. Pour ce faire pardonner ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement.

- Au fait, bonjour Lex.

- Bonjour Clark, et le milliardaire re-captura ces lèvres si tentantes.

Le baiser s'éternisa pour le plus grand plaisir des deux. D'un mouvement de reins, Clark passa au-dessus de Lex, s'allongeant sur lui et intensifiant le baiser. Les langues jouèrent ensembles tandis que des mains hésitantes passèrent sous le haut de pyjama de Lex, lui arrachant un frisson.

- Clark… t'as pas cours ce matin ?

- Mmmmm………

Lex appréciait ses douces caresses ne pouvant retenir de doux gémissements. Néanmoins il continua :

- Clark, tu ne dois pas passer chez toi avant d'y aller ?

- J'ai encore le temps… Tu sais je suis très très rapide…

Clark s'amusait à explorer le torse de Lex de par ses mains, raffolant déjà de ses gémissements.

- Attend !! … Clark ne commence pas ce que tu ne peux finir.

- Je finis toujours ce que je commence…

- Peut-être, mais là tu vas être rattrapé par le temps.

Clark regarda sa montre et vit en effet qu'il n'avait plus le temps. Grognant contre l'inventeur du lycée, il cessa tout ce qu'il faisait, à leurs grand désespoir, et se leva pour récupérer son pantalon, qui avait finit sa course par terre hier soir avant qu'il ne se glisse dans les draps avec Lex.

Le milliardaire regarda son Clark finir de se préparer et ne put que sourire en entendant celui-ci soupirer de résignation. Le jeune homme se retourna vers son compagnon et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

- On se voit ce soir ? demanda Clark avant de partir.

- Clark… Tu ne te souviens pas… Je t'ai dit que ce soir j'avais une inauguration à Métropolis. Je ne serai pas là. Répondit Lex gêné.

- Ah… oui… c'est vrai dit-il l'air triste.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas décommander les Luthor sont les principaux donateurs de cette nouvelle aile, je dois même faire un discours.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes

Mais soudain l'esprit brillant de Lex eut une idée de génie.

- Ca te dirait de venir avec moi?

- … Je sais pas….

- Allez ce sera l'occasion d'être ensemble

- Avec 200 autres personnes…

- On pourra toujours s'éclipser.

- Faudra que je mette un costume ? demanda Clark qui commençait à être tenter par l'idée.

- Euhh… Oui

Devant la mine déconfite de Clark, Lex s'empressa de rajouter.

- S'il te plait Clark… et puis si je me souviens bien le costume te vas à ravir

- J'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin

- Mais non… Allez s'il te plait. Dis toi que c'est en échange de mon accord de garder de la kryptonite dans mon bureau.

- Lex, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus.

- Non, mais si tu viens pas je ne la garde pas

- C'est du chantage

- Comme toi hier soir

- …

- …

- … D'accord je viendrais, enfin si mes parents sont d'accord. Deux soirs dehors, je suis pas sur qu'ils acceptent.

- Mais demain c'est le week-end. T'as qu'à leur dire que t'ais avec moi… à non réflexion faite ne dit pas que tu es avec moi, sinon ton père te le refusera de suite.

- Lex, il t'aime bien

- Dans une autre vie peut être !

Clark sourit en se disant qu'il n'avait peut être pas tort.

- En tout cas je te téléphone dès que j'ai une réponse.

- J'attends avec impatience ton coup de fil.

Clark se rapprocha du lit, d'où Lex n'avait pas bougé, et l'embrassa doucement lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Après un passage éclair à la ferme, où il avait tout de même eu droit à des remontrances de la part de ses parents, et où il avait même réussit à avoir leur accord pour la soirée, Clark se rendit en cours. Par chance le prof était en retard ce qui permit à Clark d'être à l'heure. Chloé le vit arriver comme une tornade.

- Waouh ! Clark Kent à la bourre, ça c'est du jamais vu. En plus tes cheveux sont encore mouillés. (1)

- C'est parce que j'ai dormi chez Lex.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Je me suis endormi sur son canapé menti Clark et il n'a pas voulu me réveiller. Je suis passé chez moi ce matin et j'ai pris une douche en vitesse.

- C'est tout ? Je suis déçue.

- Hein ??

- Non non rien.

Clark regarda bizarrement Chloé. Soupçonnait-elle quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas Clark savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. Elle finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez.

Le jeune homme fit mine de sortir ses affaires pour mettre fin à cette discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Pendant qu'il se mettait en place, un surveillant vint leur apprendre que leur prof de maths était absent et que par conséquent il avait carte blanche pour deux heures.

- C'était bien la peine que je me sois dépêche, râla Clark, _"en plus j'aurais eu le temps de finir ce que je voulais faire"_ rajouta-t-il mentalement.

- Ca tombe bien tu vas pouvoir me donner un coup de main à la Torche.

- Oui si tu veux… Ah mais avant il faut que je passe un coup de fil dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

- A qui ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- A Lex.

- Bien évidemment…

Clark sortit du bâtiment principal, se trouva un coin tranquille et téléphona.

- Luthor

- Cette façon de te présenter ne te va pas du tout si tu veux mon avis.

- Clark ! la voix de Lex s'était réchauffée en entendant de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Depuis une demie heure, oui…mais tu me manques déjà.

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Et pour te remonter le moral si je te disais que pour ce soir c'est bon, t'en penserais quoi ?

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial !

Clark sourit, Lex ressemblait à un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël.

- N'est ce pas !

- Alors je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'as qu'à être là pour 19 heures.

- C'est pas trop tard pour partir à Métropolis ?

- Non c'est bon, on ira en hélicoptère sinon ça nous prendrait trop de temps.

- En hélico ? Je déteste voler dans ces engins…

- Courage, je serais là pour te tenir la main.

- Alors ça va déjà mieux. Va falloir que je te laisse, je dois aider Chloé à la Torche.

- D'accord, à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir Lex.

Et Clark raccrocha dans un soupir. Il retourna auprès de Chloé pour l'aider dans sa tâche, mais la jeune femme avait une autre idée en tête.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as appelé ? demanda-t-elle

- C'était pour lui dire que pour ce soir mes parents étaient d'accord.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- On va à l'inauguration d'une nouvelle aile au Musée d'Arts Modernes de Métropolis.

- C'est donc un rendez-vous ?

- Oui

- En amoureux?

- Ou…..Quoi…mais n-non, où tu vas chercher tout ça

- Ben disons que vous passez énormément de temps ensemble

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Moi j'aurais dit si. Surtout depuis deux mois.

- Mais non…

Clark fit semblant de s'intéresser à un article de la Torche de demain pour essayer de mettre fin à la discussion, mais cette fois-ci Chloé ne marcha pas.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout Clark. Je sais quand tu me mens, j'ai un flaire de journaliste. Et puis faudrait être idiot pour ne rien voir. Vous vous baladez ensemble, vous dînez ensemble, vous dormez ensemble, - devant le regard noir de Clark elle rectifia- vous dormez dans la même pièce.

- Chloé….

- Tu peux me parler, tu sais!

- Je ne suis pas sur que la réponse te plaise

- Ai-je une tête d'homophobe, ai-je déjà porté de tels propos ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Euh… non

- Bon alors n'as-tu rien a me dire ?

Clark rougit et accepta enfin de vraiment lui répondre.

- D'accord si tu veux le savoir, Lex et moi on sort bien ensemble. Je l'aime.

- J'avais raison. Je suis la meilleure. Félicitation!

- Tu avais deviné ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, je te connais si bien.

- Et ça ne te choque pas ?

- Non pas vraiment. En faite c'est la suite logique de votre relation. C'est vrai, depuis que tu as sauvé Lex vous ne vous séparez plus. Ca m'étonne pas fallait que ça arrive.

- C'était si évident, parce que pour moi…

- Pas pour ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas.

Chloé et Clark continuèrent à discuter pendant leur deux heures de permanence et le jeune homme ne fut jamais aussi content d'aller en cours. La journaliste l'avait littéralement bombardé de questions. Elle voulait tout savoir sur eux. Clark avait bien répondu à certaines questions mais avait fermement refusé pour d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avaient les filles de tout ce dire. Impossible ! Inimaginable pour un garçon !

La fin de la matinée passa vite et au calme puisque Chloé avait été rassasié en potins.

Pourtant le déjeuner fut tout le contraire. Le réfectoire fut le lieu d'un étrange spectacle. Clark et Chloé, qui faisaient la queue pour se servir, furent mis à terre par une force invisible. Immédiatement ils pensèrent à Matthew Yorks. Mais ce que Yorks n'avait pas prévu c'est que dans la bousculade il reçu le plateau de Chloé sur lui. Du coup, recouvert de sauce il était beaucoup moins effrayant, et surtout beaucoup plus facile à repérer. Clark n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Il l'assomma d'un magnifique crochet du droit, à puissance humaine, étudiants à proximité oblige, qui fit perdre conscience à Yorks. (2)

Chose auquel Clark ne s'attendit pas, c'est que ses camarades l'applaudir pour sa bravoure. Légèrement gêné, il répondit tout de même par un sourire. Le shérif Adams fut appelé et ses hommes l'emmenèrent. Elle fit remarquer à Clark qu'il était encore là lors d'une affaire étrange. Ce dernier lui sourit un peu bêtement lui disant qu'il ne faisait pas exprès.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa normalement et le soir arriva sans autres incidents notables, seulement une sorte de regard révérencieux lorsque Clark passa dans les couloirs, tous ayant été impressionnés par sa performance de midi.

A SUIVRE

le 29/11/06

* * *

(1) On passera outre le fait que si Clark va au lycée en super vitesse ses cheveux sont obligatoirement sec. Et puis c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce qui me plaît ! NA!! 

(2) Ou comment se débarrasser d'un mutant qu'on avait oublié en cours de route!! J'avoue Yorks n'était là que pour permettre à Clark de parler à Lex, donc une fois fait je l'ai un peu oublié….

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Alors cela vous a-t-il plût ? J'ai pas était trop méchante, moi j'aime beaucoup la façon dont Lex découvre les pouvoirs de Clark, et vous ? Je vous ferais encore attendre quelque jours pour le prochain chapitre, histoire d'avoir quelques reviews.

En tous cas merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Shmi


	3. Chapitre 3

Apprendre à refaire confiance

**_Source_** : Smallville

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Clark x Lex

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

* * *

Comme à chaque fois**, je le redit mais c'est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!! **(mais bon, si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que je suis sûre que vous êtes consentant, parce que cliquez sur Clark K. et Lex L. avec rating M c'est quand le chercher si ça vous plait pas !!!). 

Merci encore à Zaika, Remissia, Alatariel fellagunt et Marion Luthor Scofield pour leurs reviews ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !

* * *

Voulant être en avance, Clark se présenta au Manoir à 18h30. Enrique le laissa entrer, lui indiquant où se trouver son patron. 

Clark qui essayait d'impressionner Lex suite à ses efforts vestimentaires, entra dans le bureau sans frapper, ouvrant simultanément les deux portes dans un geste théâtral. Lex, dos à l'entrée, se retourna pour voir qui venait le déranger ainsi. Il en resta bouche bée. Le jeune fermier avait troqué ses éternelles chemises à carreaux contre un ensemble dès plus saillant. Il était tout de noir vêtu : chaussures noires, pantalon noir, chemise noire, veste noire. La seule touche de couleur était ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Lex ne s'attendant pas à un tel changement, en resta coi.

- N'aimant pas vraiment les costumes à proprement parler, j'ai opté pour un mélange entre costume et tenue de ville. Ca ira ?

- …

- Lex ?

Le milliardaire était, depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, totalement en admiration devant lui. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher des deux boutons ouverts de la chemise de Clark laissant apparaître le haut d'un torse qu'il jugea parfait.

- … Hein quoi ?

- Je te demandai si ça aller habiller comme ça ?

- … Oh ouais…

- Tu es sur que ça va Lex ?

- Oui oui …. Répondit-il en rougissant.

S'apercevant du trouble qu'il faisait naître chez son vis-à-vis, Clark décida de le provoquer un peu plus, s'avançant droit vers lui d'un pas chaloupé. Lex ne le quitta pas des yeux, totalement hypnotisé. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du milliardaire, se pencha en avant de sorte que ses lèvres touchèrent la joue de Lex et glissèrent vers son oreille droite.

- Est-ce que je te plais tant que ça ?

Lex se dégagea un peu de Clark, de telle sorte qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il y vit un trouble qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être à être subjugué par la vision de l'autre. Lex était en smoking blanc avec un nœud papillon noir. Un Luthor se devait d'être différent du commun des mortels qui serait en costume noir. Le blanc de la veste faisait ressortir le nacré de sa peau et le gris-bleu de ses yeux. Il était tout simplement à croquer se dit Clark. Yeux dans les yeux, Lex répondit dans un murmure :

- …Oui…énormément.

Clark lui répondit par un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent interrompus par un coup donné à la porte. Clark se recula de quelque pas pour être à une distance respectable pour des "amis". Lex cria un "Entrez" et Enrique passa la porte.

- Maître Lex, je me demandai puisque le jeune maître Clark est déjà arrivé, si je devais dire au pilot de se tenir près plus tôt que prévu ? (1)

Lex jeta un œil vers Clark et se dit que c'était une bonne idée de partir tout de suite, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait l'idée de se jeter sur l'autre.

- Oui, faîtes donc ça Enrique. On arrive de suite.

Enrique, qui, en bon majordome qu'il était, savait ce qui se passait entre son patron et le jeune homme, était dès plus ravi pour eux, étant sûr que le jeune Clark était ce qu'il fallait pour son maître. Il leur sourit et reparti, certain de ce qu'ils faisaient avant son entrée dans le bureau. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à les interrompre, bien sûr pour la bonne cause puisque son patron se devait d'être à l'heure. Un Luthor n'était jamais en retard, le lui avait fait comprendre Luthor senior le jour de son entrée au service de son fils. Depuis il se mettait en quatre pour maître Lex comme il l'aimait à l'appeler. La ponctualité de son patron était primordiale.

Clark sembla déçu de la décision de Lex mais n'en dit rien. Lex qui connaissait son Clark ajouta simplement :

- Ne commence pas …

- … ce que tu ne peut finir. Oui oui Lex je sais, répondit Clark dépité.

Lex lui répondit par un sourire. Il prit son portefeuille et son téléphone qu'il mit dans ses poches, et invita Clark à le suivre. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hélicoptère, Lex observa Clark avec attention et se dit qu'il devrait le garder à l'œil durant la soirée par crainte qu'on ne le lui prenne. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse draguer sous ses yeux.

- Dis Lex, je crois que je vais y aller en courant. J'ai toujours eu peur du vide. L'hélicoptère c'est pas pour moi. Je vais t'attendre à Métropolis.

- Certainement pas. Tu viens avec moi ! Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour toi de te faire démasquer en arrivant comme par enchantement au musée. Et puis faut que je te garde avec moi.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas habitué aux soirées mondaines, mais je sais quand même ne tenir.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour cela

- Alors pourquoi ?

Clark semblait sincère nota Lex. Apparemment il était totalement inconscient du charme fou qu'il dégageait. Il suffirait qu'il en prenne conscience pour être un véritable tombeur.

- Clark, tu es grand, brun, beau garçon et d'une gentillesse sans égale. Alors il faut que je te garde à l'œil.

- Tu as peur de me perdre ? demanda-t-il touché.

Lex devint tout à coup extrêmement sérieux.

- Oui, répondit-il avec sincérité

- Lex… tu sais bien qu'il n'y a et qu'il n'y aura que toi.

Rassuré, il poussa la porte qui menait au terrain d'envol de l'hélicoptère.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le vol dura un peu plus d'une heure, assez paisiblement pour Lex, un peu moins pour Clark. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi lui avait cette phobie, alors que son alter ego volait dans les cieux comme un oiseau.

Arrivé à Métropolis, leur hélicoptère les déposa sur le toit de la Tour Lutorcorp. En bas une voiture les attendait pour les menait au Musée d'Art Moderne. Clark fort peu habitué à tout cela, n'en cru pas ces yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au musée : tapis rouge, cordon de sécurité, journalistes, photographes… il se croyait dans un autre monde. Lex l'observa attentivement et sourit amusé.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, lui dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Si Clark était dépaysé, Lex, lui, nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il serra des mains, fit des baisemains au vieilles femmes, discuta politique, sourit aux photographes, le tout avant d'arriver à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Clark était effaré, son ami n'était plus Lex, il était redevenu l'héritier Luthor, respecté, mais surtout craint aux vues de certains invités qui s'écartaient sur son passage pour éviter de lui parler. Lex ne s'en formalisa pas, à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Clark le suivait sans rien dire, totalement perdu qu'il était.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le hall du musée, l'atmosphère sembla retomber d'un coup. Lex se détendit et se remit à sourire sincèrement à Clark.

- Alors ce baptême du feu ?

- Etrange, totalement surréaliste, inimaginable pour le commun des mortels…

- Les Luthor ne sont pas le commun des mortels répondit Lex ironique.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Lex, Clark continua :

- Lorsque tu as mis le pied hors de la voiture tu étais totalement différent. Tu n'étais plus mon Lex. Tu étais un Luthor avec toute l'arrogance que comporte le nom.

- Désolé de te décevoir répondit Lex d'un ton glacial, énormément touché par les paroles de Clark.

Il fit quelque pas pour s'éloigner du jeune homme, vexé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Les critiques des autres se n'était pas un problème, Lex s'en fichait éperdument. Mais que Clark, lui-même lui dise ce genre de chose le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le dit Clark, le rattrapa et se pencha discrètement derrière son dos pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir Lex… Tu ressemblais à un Luthor certes, mais une fois seul avec moi, tu as laissé tomber le masque et tu es redevenu _mon_ Lex, appuyant bien sur le _mon._

- Hum…

- Visiblement je n'ai pas été assez persuasif.

Clark pris Lex par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il trouva un coin désert dans un couloir parallèle et le plaqua contre un mur, l'embrassant tout d'abord avec fureur puis tendrement.

- Suis-je pardonné ? demanda Clark en se détachant du milliardaire.

Celui-ci avait été surpris par le comportement du jeune homme mais semblait satisfait.

- Alors ? continua Clark

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi insouciant. S'embrasser comme des ados au milieu d'un couloir désert… Tu me fais faire de ces trucs.

- Peut être, mais au moins tu n'es plus fâché, c'est déjà ça !

- Idiot. Allez viens faut que je fasse acte de présence.

Tous deux sortirent du couloir et se mêlèrent aux autres convives. Lex fut vite happé par certains invités qui apparemment ne le craignaient pas ou qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas l'ignorer.

Clark le regarda s'éloigner avec tout de même une pointe de tristesse. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul et décida, tant qu'à faire, d'explorer cette nouvelle galerie. Tableaux, sculptures…rien de très passionnant du point de vue de Clark. Il jeta un regard en direction du milliardaire, ou plutôt de son milliardaire puisque le plupart des personnes présentes avaient le portefeuille bien garni, et s'aperçut que celui-ci faisait de grand sourire à cette femme qui lui parlait. Non seulement elle parlait à son Lex, mais en plus elle lui souriait, la main posait sur l'un de ses bras. Clark eut alors la très vive envie d'aller enlever cette main qui touchait son petit ami. Mais il avait dit au milliardaire qu'il savait se tenir alors il ne fit rien.

Se retournant pour ne plus voir ce triste spectacle, il fut abordé par une jeune femme qui lui proposa un verre. Ne pouvant refuser, il l'accepta. Elle se présenta et sympathisa toute de suite avec Clark. Ils parlèrent ensemble un moment puis elle le présenta à ses amis.

De son côté Lex commençait sérieusement en à avoir marre de jouer au rôle de l'héritier Luthor. Serrer des mains, parler de tout et de rien ça aller encore, mais là il s'était fait aborder par une greluche qui parlait extrêmement fort, lui riait dans les oreilles à le faire devenir sourd et empestait le parfum bon marché. Il en avait marre. En plus lorsqu'il regarda en direction de Clark, il vit que celui-ci était en d'excellente compagnie (_un peut trop excellente d'ailleurs pensa Lex)_, un verre à la main _(alors qu'il ne boit jamais)_ et un sourire aux lèvres _(alors qu'il ne sourit ainsi qu'à moi d'habitude)_. Il sentit monter en lui une grande jalousie au point qu'il eut envie de tirer Clark par le bras pour le mettre hors de portée de ces prédateurs.

Il avait déjà fait un pas en sa direction lorsque le directeur du musée vint lui dire qu'il était l'heure de faire son discours. Résigné et dépité, il se présenta sur le podium où l'attendait un micro. Lorsque le conservateur prit la parole le silence se fit. Il parla de la nouvelle aile du musée et des généreux donateurs dont faisait parti la famille Luthor. Il invita alors Lex à prendre la parole.

Clark avait suivit Lex des yeux depuis qu'il s'était avancé vers l'estrade. Même s'il ne le regardait pas, Clark ne voyait que lui, au grand dam de la jeune fille qui était à ses côtés.

- C'est Lex Luthor, lui dit-elle essayant d'engager la conversation.

- Je sais répondit Clark sans détourné le regard.

- Il n'est pas très fréquentable, parce que…parce que… c'est un Luthor ! Il se croit tout permis.

- Lex n'est pas comme cela.

- Tu… tu le connais ?

- Oui

Un murmure se répandit au sein du petit groupe. Personne n'avait imaginé que ce garçon sans grand intérêt pouvait être un ami de Lex Luthor. Du coup, Clark sentit une tension apparaître due à son lien avec Lex. Mais il s'en fichait, son milliardaire venait de monter sur le podium et regardait enfin dans sa direction.

Si cette fille, qui parlait à Clark, arrivait à le faire sourire, alors lui devait pouvoir monopoliser toute son attention d'un seul regard. Lorsque Lex monta sur le podium, il avait dans l'idée d'inciter Clark à ne regarder que lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que le regard vert de son petit ami était déjà focalisé sur lui. Cela le ravit plus qu'il ne se l'aurait imaginé. Malgré le fait que Clark soit entouré de plantureux jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes, il ne regardait que lui. Alors Lex planta son regard dans le sien et commença son discours. Jamais il ne rompit se lien pendant qu'il parlait. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle. Regard céruléen contre regard émeraude. Alors Lex se rendit compte de tout l'amour et de toute la tendresse que Clark pouvait avoir pour lui.

Le discours se termina dans quelques applaudissements discrets, tous se demandant ce que pouvait bien fixer l'héritier Luthor. Ce dernier descendit de l'estrade, serra encore quelques mains et se dirigea droit vers Clark. Celui-ci le regarda approcher, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Clark le félicita.

- Félicitation c'était un très beau discours Lex.

- J'étais inspiré… Tu me présentes tes nouveaux amis.

- Hein…

Clark était perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux gris bleu qu'il aimait tant. Lex s'en aperçut et lui fit un petit signe de tête en direction du petit groupe qui se tenait derrière lui. Le jeune homme fit alors les présentations et comme personnes n'osaient vraiment parler à Lex, il s'excusa et prétexta qu'ils avaient encore des personnes à saluer.

- Tu dois encore saluer quelqu'un ? demanda ironiquement Lex.

- Oui bien sûr, tu sais bien que je connais tout le monde ici, continua Clark

- Tu es plus doué que moi alors. Je ne connais pas la moitié des invités !

- J'ai un très bon professeur et puis… j'avais très envie de t'avoir rien que pour moi.

Lex ne répondit rien, mais lui fit un immense sourire.

- Tu dois encore rester, demanda Clark, où on peut s'éclipser ?

- Non c'est bon, on peut partir. Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner tous les deux tranquilles ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

Tous deux sortirent du musée et retrouvèrent la limousine qui les avait emmené. Une fois à bord, Lex ordonna de les conduire au restaurant "Le Baranné", que Lex connaissait très bien. Le propriétaire, une de ses connaissances, leur trouva une table un peu à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent être tranquilles. Le dîner fut agréable discutant de tout et de rien. A l'abri des regards, ils avaient pu dîner main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux. Après leur soirée ils retournèrent à la Tour Luthor pour repartir vers Smallville à bord de l'hélicoptère, au plus grand déplaisir de Clark.

De retour au manoir, ils laissèrent le pilote et rentrèrent au plus vite dans la résidence. Celle-ci était complètement vide à cette heure : lumières éteintes, volets fermés. Lex entra le premier suivit de Clark. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que le jeune homme attrapa le propriétaire des lieux par le bras, le plaqua contre ladite porte et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lex se laissa volontiers faire, trop heureux de sentir le corps de Clark contre le sien, ses mains dans son dos, sa langue caressant sa jumelle. Ce baiser les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle, haletants, les lèvres rougies.

- Clark… commença Lex en caressant le visage de celui-ci, front contre front.

- S'il te plaît ne me dit pas de partir supplia-t-il.

- Et pourtant, je le dois. Imagine la tête de ton père si tu découches deux soirs de suite. Surtout si en plus c'est de ma faute.

- D'accord !

- Tu as accepté beaucoup trop vite. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

- Je sais une chose que tu ignores…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Lex intrigué.

Clark se pencha sur Lex, embrassa sa gorge offerte, remonta près de l'oreille, lécha la peau si sensible à cet endroit et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Tu arrives encore à m'arrêter aujourd'hui, mais ne crois pas y arriver la semaine prochaine. Tu me m'échapperas plus pour longtemps... Mes parents sont de mariage et ils vont devoir s'absenter toute la semaine... Je serais donc tout seul sans aucunes contraintes qui m'obligeraient à rentrer tous les soirs. Alors dit toi bien que je vais rester avec toi, et que je finirais ce que j'aurais commencé. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre, tu seras rien qu'à moi toute la semaine. Alors je crois bien pouvoir supporter encore ce week-end. Les jours prochains risquent d'être forts intéressants... Quand pense-tu Lex ?

Devant le regard quasiment gris de Lex, Clark devina qu'il était tout aussi impatient que lui. C'est donc dans un sourire satisfait qu'il rajouta dans un murmure un "Bonne nuit Lex" dès plus sensuel au creux de son cou, finissant d'achever le milliardaire. Clark le laissa pantelant et partit sans un regard pour lui, sachant quels effets il lui faisait. Il entendit un faible "B'nuit" et repartit en direction de la ferme se disant qu'il avait hâte d'être lundi.

A SUIVRE

* * *

(1) "Maître Lex fait référence à Alfred le majordome de Bruce Wayne alias Batman, qui n'arrête pas de l'appeler "Maître Bruce". ET puis je trouve ça mignon, ça les rend plus proche l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Commentaire de fin: 

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court c'est vrai. Au départ j'ai écrit le chapitre 2 et 3 ensemble, mais comme ça faisait trop je l'ai coupé en deux. Le prochain sera plus long promis (celui là j'ai pas voulu le coupé vous verrez bien pourquoi ! ;) )

Le ton est donc donné pour la suite !!! Promis le lemon arrive…


	4. Chapitre 4

Apprendre à refaire confiance

**_Source_** : Smallville

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon (enfin !!!)

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Clark x Lex

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

Me revoilà !!!! Je suis gentille hein, de vous mettre aussi vite un nouveau chapitre ?! Mais je suis sur que vous allez me remercier ! Parce que, parce que il se passe ... ... non je vais vous laisser lire.

Alors comme à chaque fois maintenant**, je le redit mais c'est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!! **(mais bon, si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que je suis sûre que vous êtes consentant, parce que cliquez sur Clark K. et Lex L. avec rating M c'est quand le chercher si ça vous plait pas !!!).

En suite je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !

* * *

Le week-end passa excessivement vite. Clark aida ses parents à finir leurs bagages. Le mariage de la cousine Lily n'avait lieu que le week-end prochain, mais comme cela faisait longtemps que Martha n'avait plus vu ses cousins, ils avaient décidé de passer la semaine avec eux. Clark, à son grand soulagement, dû rester à Smallville durant la semaine pour ne pas rater ses cours. (1) Il devait par contre les rejoindre le samedi avant la messe. 

La cousine Lily avait rencontré son futur époux en vacances à Topeka, capitale du Kansas et ils avaient décidé tous les deux de s'y installer et donc de se marier là bas. Les Kent en profiteraient donc pour faire un peu de tourisme.

En ce lundi matin son père lui fit encore des recommandations :

- N'oublie pas de nourrir les bêtes

- Oui papa

- Fais attention le tracteur est capricieux

- Papa, je sais. Tu m'as appris à le conduire à huit ans… ça ira !

- Fais aussi attention si jamais il y avait d'autres mutants. On ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs je devrais rester avec toi.

- Certainement pas Jonathan Kent ! répondit Martha en sortant de la maison sur un ton sans équivoque.

- Mais chérie, tu sais bien que ta cousine et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour. Alors je serai plus utile ici. Je pourrais toujours y aller avec Clark.

- Clark viendra samedi en utilisant sa "super vitesse". Cours-tu aussi vite que lui ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors, en voiture pas de discussion.

- Puisqu'on doit y aller dit-il résigner

- Courage papa, le plaignit Clark en lui tapotant le dos.

- Oh ne souris pas ! Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu devras les supporter deux jours. Et crois moi c'est même trop !

- Je t'ai entendu !

- Je sais, chérie, je sais… Bonne semaine fils

- Bonne semaine mon chéri.

- Bonne vacances à vous deux, et ne vous inquiétiez pas tout ira bien.

- J'en suis persuadé mon cœur répondit Martha.

Ils lui firent un dernier signe de la main puis montèrent en voiture : direction Topeka.

Clark, resté seul, se dépêcha de faire ses corvées matinales et partit en cours.

La journée passa tranquillement, trop tranquillement au goût de Clark. Ce dernier avait toujours eu des facilités en cours, mais il s'obligeait à suivre comme tout le monde. Sauf que ces derniers temps son esprit était entièrement rempli par un certain milliardaire chauve…

Tenant sa parole, Clark, à la fin des cours, alla s'occuper de la ferme. De temps en temps ça avait du bon d'être kryptonien. Un travail qui prenait des heures à son père, ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'il se rendit chez Lex en soirée.

Arrivé au manoir, il alla directement le retrouver dans son bureau comme toujours. Celui-ci occupé comme toujours, releva la tête et lui fit un rayonnant sourire comme toujours. Clark traversa la pièce, contourna le bureau et se pencha pour embrasser son homme.

- Salut

- Bonjour. Tes parents sont partis ? Topeka c'est ça ?

- Oui aux deux questions. Je les ai appelé lorsque je suis rentré du lycée et ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient bien.

- Parfait. Tu dînes avec moi ce soir ?

- Volontiers.

Lex se releva et embrassa Clark à son tour. Comme bien souvent ces dernier jours, ce tendre baiser se transforma vite en un baiser plus passionné. Lex passa ses bras autour du cou de Clark perdant ses mains dans les cheveux ébène, rapprochant inexorablement leur deux corps. Clark, dont les mains essayaient de sortir la chemise de Lex de son pantalon, coinça le milliardaire entre le bureau et lui. Alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus entreprenants, le téléphone sonna au plus grand désespoir des deux hommes. Lex toujours aux prises des lèvres de Clark, chercha à tâtons le téléphone et réussit tant bien que mal à mettre le haut parleur. Le plus dur fut finalement de se résoudre à quitter les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Lu… Luthor

- Lex, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends.

Si Lex avait réussit à échapper aux lèvres tentatrices de Clark, celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Alors pour bien le lui faire comprendre, il s'attaqua au cou du milliardaire qui dut se retenir de gémir tant il appréciait la manœuvre.

- Qu… Quoi dit-il dans un soupir.

- Lex nous avions une réunion avec le comité d'entreprise pour parler de certains projets. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié, questionna Lionel Luthor.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Clark dévorait son cou avec une ardeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Le comité d'entreprise… - il dut s'interrompre en sentant les lèvres de Clark lui sucer la peau plus fort qu'avant – Mais c'est pas lundi ?? Ah… on est lundi… zut !! J'ai oublié.

Clark regarda son œuvre dans le cou de Lex d'un œil satisfait.

- Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps Lex. Un peu trop tête en l'air. De qui t'es tu entiché cette fois ci pour que tu perdes la mémoire ?

Avec un sourire ironique Lex se dit que finalement son père le connaissait assez bien.

- De personne mentit-il en regardant Clark dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

- Je suis personne chuchota Clark à l'oreille de Lex.

- Tu es tout mon univers, répondit Lex dans un murmure pour que lui seul l'entende.

Dans un sourire satisfait Clark reprit les lèvres de son homme dans un nouveau baiser…

- Débrouilles toi comme tu veux mais je te veux ici dans une heure. Et Lionel raccrocha.

… qu'il dut rompre pour laisser Lex hurler au téléphone.

- PAPA ! PAPA ! Mais c'est pas vrai faut que tu m'empoissonne encore la vie ! Fais chier !!

- Je crois qu'il a raccroché, Lex, il t'entend plus.

- Je le hais, mais je le hais…

- Lex c'est pas grave.

- C'est pas grave tu dis ! Il va me retenir toute la nuit. Je ne te verrais pas avant demain. Je croyais que de nous deux c'était toi le plus impatient.

- C'est vrai, mais je préfère te prêter pour la soirée que de ne plus te voir de toute la semaine. Parce que connaissant ton père, si tu n'y vas pas, il trouvera un moyen de te coincer à Metropolis pour le reste de la semaine. Et très franchement j'ai d'autres idées pour passer nos soirées.

Calmé par les paroles de Clark, et surtout son regard franc et déterminer, Lex accepta à contre cœur de partir pour Metropolis.

- Tu devrais pas contre peut être te changer avant de partir. Mettre une chemise avec une cravate par exemple.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que j'y sois dans une heure sinon comme tu l'as dit on ne sait pas ce que mon père pourra imaginer pour me garder là bas, dit-il en rassemblement les affaires dont il avait besoin.

- Peut être, mais si j'étais toi, je prendrais le temps d'essayer de cacher ceci, répondit Clark en pointant un doigt sur le cou de Lex.

Celui-ci passa sa main sur son cou et à la vue du regard flamboyant de Clark, compris ce qu'il y avait.

- T'as pas fait ça ? Dis moi que t'as pas fait ça ?!

Seul un immense sourire lui répondit, confirmant ses doutes. Lex se précipita devant un miroir et vit avec effroi un magnifique suçon dans son cou.

- Oh !! Clark pourquoi ?

- Je me suis senti délaisser.

- Mais j'étais au téléphone ! Avec mon père !!

Clark souriant toujours s'approcha de Lex.

- Je savais comment ça aller finir. C'est une punition pour me laisser seul. Et puis c'est aussi ma marque de propriété.

- De propriété ??

- Propriété de Clark Kent, Smallville, Kansas, dit-il en touchant le cou de Lex. Ne pas approcher, petit ami méchant.

- Clark…

- C'est vrai quoi, je sais pas qui tu vas rencontrer là bas.

Clark se pencha et recaptura les lèvres de Lex.

- D'accord, mais disons que tu aurais pu le faire plus bas

- Ce n'aurait pas été aussi marrant.

Lex lui donna un coup sur l'épaule pour montrer son mécontentement et fit un grand sourire à Clark avant de se dégager de ses bras.

- Je n'ai donc plus le choix. Je vais me changer… Tu peux me suivre si tu veux.

Après s'être changé sous le regard dès plus intéressé de Clark, Lex l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit en hélicoptère pour la Tour Luthor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le lendemain, Lex eut une idée pour se faire pardonner la soirée ratée de la veille.

Lorsque Clark arriva comme chaque soir au manoir, ce ne fut pas Enrique, le majordome, qui vint lui ouvrir, mais Lex en personne.

- Bonsoir Clark, je t'attendais.

- Bonsoir… Qu'as-tu fais d'Enrique. Tu ne l'as pas viré dans un excès de colère quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en laissant passer Clark. De tout façon même si je m'énerve et que je le vire il revient toujours. Dieu merci ! Il est le seul qui arrive à me supporter.

- Alors c'est ta nouvelle façon d'accueillir tes invités ?

- Seulement mes petits amis.

- Parce que tu en as beaucoup ?

- En ce moment, un seul est bien suffisant. Tu imagines si tous me laissaient des souvenirs comme toi.

En effet Clark put constater que son "cadeau" de la veille était toujours bien visible. Surtout que Lex portait un pull noir à col simple, laissant la trace bien en vue.

- Y'a intérêt à ce que personnes d'autres ne laissent de marque ici.

Clark se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Lex …

- Ou ici

…puis remonta embrasser ses lèvres.

- Tu sais bien que tu es le seul.

- J'espère…

- Donc pour me faire pardonner de la veille, j'ai donné congé à tous mes employés ce soir. Nous sommes rien que tous les deux.

- Intéressant, répondit Clark en prenant son petit ami par la taille.

- N'est ce pas ! J'ai eu une bonne idée non ?

- Oui

- Le seul problème est que si on veut manger il va falloir ce faire la cuisine nous même.

- Lex Luthor derrière les fourneaux, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Eh ! Je sais très bien cuisiner. D'ailleurs suit moi je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Lex prit Clark par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la cuisine.

Clark devait bien avouer, Lex se débrouiller bien en cuisine, s'en était même étonnant. Il sortit casserole, légumes, viande, condiments… bref tous ce dont il avait besoin. Il dirigeait la manoeuvre d'une main de maître. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de la viande, Clark, sur les ordres de Lex, coupa les légumes. Le jeune homme qui d'habitude laissait tout faire à sa mère, se trouva fort embêter. Si Clark s'était gentiment moqué de voir Lex derrière les fourneaux, il devait bien avouer que c'était lui le plus ridicule dans l'affaire.

Lex prit pitié et vint, une fois n'est pas coutume, à la rescousse de Clark. Mais même avec toute l'aide de Lex, Clark se montra un piètre cuisinier, et fut donc prier d'aller s'asseoir et de regarder le chef travailler.

Finalement le jeune homme n'en fut pas mécontent. Il eut tout le loisir de regarder son petit ami sous toutes les coutures. Il portait du noir comme toujours, et Clark, qui voyait son ami de dos, put apprécier les délicieuses courbes de ce dernier. Son pantalon était cintré juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre en valeur les hanches étroites de Lex et son magnifique postérieur. En haut il portait donc un pull noir plutôt moulant puisque Clark pouvait admirer sa taille fine. Il était tout simplement affolant, surtout que pour éviter de se tâcher en cuisinant, il portait un tablier blanc qui fit imaginer toutes sortes de scènes plus ou moins coquines à Clark. (2)

Lex sentit le regard appuyé de Clark dans son dos, et le laissa faire avec plaisir. Ne s'était-il pas habillé de la sorte pour cela justement ? Lui-même avait détaillé le jeune homme à son arrivée. Il portait comme toujours son blouson rouge (3) et ses éternels jeans galbant ses cuisses, mais le petit plus du jour était un T-shirt blanc faisant ressortir son torse parfait. Il le moulait à la perfection laissant apparaître ses larges épaules et ses pectoraux musclés. Il émanait de lui une telle force que Lex se demanda comment il avait pu être aveugle aux dons de Clark tout ce temps.

Lex perdu dans ses pensées, lui aussi coquines, sentit deux bras puissants encercler sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule droite.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide ?

- Non t'inquiète je maîtrise

- Mais c'est plus long.

- Ca va c'est presque prêt.

- C'est vrai ? Laisse moi goûter alors.

Accompagnant la parole par le geste, Clark plongea son index dans la casserole bouillante.

- Attention c'est chaud, tu vas te brûler !

Devant le regard surpris de Clark; Lex réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rectifia.

- Oui, bon d'accord pas toi… mais disons que pour le commun des mortels, oui. Il faut juste que je m'habitue c'est tout, rajouta-t-il gêné.

- C'est pas grave. Il m'a bien fallut quinze ans pour tout comprendre et accepter, alors j'imagine qu'en quelques jours c'est difficile. Et puis j'aime bien qu'en tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- Si j'avais encore des cheveux ils deviendraient blancs à cause de toi !

- Mais non, répondit-il dans un sourire. Et puis rappelle toi qu'à par la kryptonite rien ne me fait mal. Ah ! Tiens en parlant de kryptonite.

Clark leva la tête et fixa un point invisible pour Lex.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde si tu as tenu ta promesse… Oui c'est bon tu as un fragment dans ton bureau. Mais tu devrais le mettre plus près, plus facile à attraper.

- N'exagère pas, répondit Lex venant de saisir de quoi parler Clark, ce morceau de kryptonite est très bien là où il est. Déjà que j'étais contre cette idée…

- Merci de m'avoir tout de même écoutait, capitula Clark. Ca me rassure qu'il soit là.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je sais très bien que tu ne me feras aucun mal.

- Lex…

_Ding Dong…_

Mais Clark fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte.

_Ding Dong_

- Mais que fait Enri… Ah oui, c'est vrai il n'est pas là, réalisa Lex.

Il s'apprêta à poser la cuillère qu'il avait dans les mains pour aller ouvrir, quand Clark le devança.

- Laisse, j'y vais.

- Merci

Le jeune homme regagna l'entrée et ouvrit la porte comme s'il était chez lui.

- Clark ? s'étonna la jeune fille

- Lana ! Que fais tu ici ? Entre.

- Je suis venue apporter à Lex un dossier qu'il voulait sur le Talon. Et toi ?

- Moi ? J'essaie d'apprendre à cuisiner avec Lex, répondit-il tout sourire. Devant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille il rajouta : "Viens je vais te montrer".

Il accompagna Lana à la cuisine où se trouvait Lex, tout en lui expliquant dans les grandes lignes pourquoi il n'y avait plus de domestiques au manoir et donc pourquoi Lex cuisinait.

- Et bien, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir en train de faire à dîner, Lex.

A ces mots le milliardaire se retourna pour voir la jeune femme cacher un sourire à sa vue.

- Je sais, c'est ce qu'on arrête pas de me répéter depuis tout à l'heure. – il fit un regard significatif à Clark - Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je suis venue t'apporter les comptes du Talon comme tu le voulais dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier.

En s'approchant la jeune fille aperçut le suçon qu'avait le milliardaire au cou. Etonné qu'il le laisse aussi visible, elle n'en dit pourtant rien. Lex qui avait suivit le regard de la jeune femme préféra changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne pose une question.

- Merci de me les avoir apporter. Je vais pouvoir les étudier et faire quelques changements.

- De quels ordres ? questionna Lana.

- Restrictifs malheureusement. Le Talon tourne à pertes.

- Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas le fermer, n'est-ce pas ? J'y tiens beaucoup.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais normalement on ira pas jusque là.

- Merci.

C'est alors que tous deux entendirent Clark tenter de dissimuler un rire. Visiblement peine perdue puisque les deux autres s'étaient retournés vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, questionna Lex.

- Rien … désolé … continuez pouffa Clark

- Non, dis nous qu'on rigole nous aussi demanda le milliardaire.

- Non…rien…c'est que …t'entendre parler affaires alors que t'es en tablier blanc…ça fait pas très crédible…

Ne pouvant plus se contenir il laissa échapper son rire. Lana semblait partager son opinion, mais par respect essayer de cacher son rire. Devant l'hilarité générale; Lex se regarda avec attention et concéda qu'il était parfaitement ridicule ainsi.

- Bon d'accord ça fait pas très professionnel, mais tout de même tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse de ne rien dire.

- Pas possible… réussit à articuler Clark entre deux éclats de rire.

- Traître…

Clark s'avança alors vers Lex, posa une main faussement compatissante sur l'épaule et essaya de reprendre son sérieux pour dire :

- Désolé Lex…… mais non c'est pas possible ! Et éclata à nouveau de rire.

Rire qui finalement contamina aussi Lex.

Lana les regarda tous les deux, étonnée. Elle savait que Lex appréciait Clark, mais qu'il le laisse ainsi se moquer de lui, même gentiment, était incroyable. Lui qui ne laissait personne l'approcher avait bien changé. Se sentant de trop entre eux, elle prit congé et repartit accompagnée jusqu'à la porte par un Clark toujours aussi hilare.

De retour en cuisine, Clark s'aperçut que Lex boudait, il faisait la moue. Le jeune homme était persuadé que c'était censé le faire se sentir coupable, mais lorsqu'il vit Lex, la première chose qu'il pensa, était : ADORABLE. Pour ce faire pardonner, il cercla la taille du milliardaire de ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse dans le cou. Lex ne se savait pas aussi faible face à Clark. Lui, qui était décrit par tous comme un requin des affaires au mieux, un tirant des ténèbres au pire, s'aperçut qu'il était totalement dépendant d'un fermier du Kansas. Son fermier du Kansas, rectification. Après l'absolution de Clark pour sa moquerie, ils se mirent à dîner tous les deux.

Clark avoua à Lex qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, même si sa mère était une excellente cuisinière. Lex, reconnaissant et émue, lui raconta comment sa mère, Liliane Luthor, lui avait appris à cuisiner ce plat, avant que son père ne s'en aperçoive et lui interdise de continuer prétextant que les cuisiniers étaient là pour ça, et que de toute façon, il avait bien mieux à faire. Depuis il n'avait quasiment plus cuisiner et surtout pas ce plat là. Clark était d'autant plus touché de savoir qu'il avait cuisiné pour lui, et surtout qu'il veuille bien partager un souvenir de sa mère avec lui, sachant à quel point le sujet était épineux.

A la fin du repas, ils retournèrent au bureau de Lex déposer le dossier que Lana avait apporté. Le temps au dehors était orageux si bien qu'à peine le dossier posé et un début de question formulée (à savoir "qu'est ce qu'on maintenant") la lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

- L'orage a fait sauter les plombs constata Clark

- C'est pas grave le manoir est équipé d'un groupe électrogène de secours. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se mettre en route.

Quelques secondes passèrent où rien ne se produisit. Clark s'approcha de la vitre teintée aux multiples couleurs et s'aperçut qu'une grande partie de la ville était privée d'électricité. Lex le rejoignit pour le constater également lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel et s'abattit non loin de la propriété, peut-être même dans les bois de celle-ci.

Tout semblait calme et silencieux jusqu'à ce que Clark cri un "Attention" et plaqua contre lui Lex pour le protéger. Un arbre venait de passer au travers de la vitre, la faisant éclater en de petites étoiles multicolores. La pluie et le vent s'engouffraient au travers de la brèche, inondant le bureau de Lex.

- Lex, tu n'as rien ? demanda avidement Clark.

- Non ça va et toi ?

- C'est bon ça va. Mais il faut faire quelque chose pour la fenêtre sinon demain tout sera saccagé.

- Ferme les volets. Ils sont lourds mais tu devrais y arriver…

- Bien sûr répondit Clark dans un grand sourire.

Lex regarda Clark dans sa tâche. Le jeune homme dut repousser au dehors l'énorme tronc d'arbre pour pouvoir fermé les dudit volets. En temps normal il fallait trois domestiques pour y arriver, mais Clark y parvenait aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait de fermer une porte. Lex était impressionné, même en sachant la vérité sur Clark. Ce dernier, son boulot fini, se retourna vers Lex pour le voir l'observer avec admiration.

- Encore étonné ?

- Oui

Clark s'approcha de Lex en lui redemandant s'il n'avait rien. C'est alors que le milliardaire s'aperçut qu'il était trempé comme une souche. Il n'était resté dehors que quelques minutes, mais ses cheveux dégoulinaient. Son T-shirt blanc, déjà très moulant, lui faisait comme une seconde peau, laissant apparaître tous ses muscles. De ses épaules carrés, à ses pectoraux fermes et son ventre plat et musclés, Lex admirait tout. Il avait une furieuse envie d'y passer la main. Clark suivait son regard et en souriait presque en voyant les yeux bleus gris viraient au gris orageux comme la météo extérieure.

- Tu risques d'attraper froid en restant comme ça.

Clark oublia volontairement de rappeler qu'il n'attrapait jamais froid et se laissa guider vers la cheminée, leurs pas crissant sur les morceaux de verre. Des bûches étaient déposées dans le manteau de la cheminée, mais il n'y avait rien pour les allumer.

- Tu … Tu veux bien les allumer, demanda, somme toute gêné, Lex.

- Bien sûr.

Clark se concentra quelques instants sur les bûches et elles s'enflammèrent. Si Lex n'était pas au courant, il aurait pu croire à de la magie. Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux hommes regardèrent le feu, contemplatifs, leurs ombres semblant dansaient dans la pièce obscure.

Finalement Lex, impatient quant à la suite des événements, se retourna vers Clark et vit brûler dans ses yeux un feu comparable à celui dans l'âtre, démontrant à quel point lui aussi attendait cet instant. Alors, le plus âgé s'avança doucement vers son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa avec tendresse, sa langue jouant avec son homologue. Clark posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lex tandis que celui-ci laissa les siennes vagabondaient sur son torse, le caressant comme il le souhaitait précédemment. Elles remontèrent se noyer dans la chevelure ébène, frôlant la nuque à leur passage, pressant un peu plus les lèvres de ce dernier contre les siennes.

Clark s'enhardit et entoura de ses bras le corps de Lex, le pressant contre lui. Les mains du milliardaire se firent plus coquines, elles descendirent dans le dos de Clark et passèrent sous son T-shirt essayant de le lui enlever. Tâche que fut simplifier par son propriétaire qui s'écarta du corps chaud contre le sien pour faciliter le travail. Le T-shirt fut expédié au sol où il finit de sécher dans la plus totale indifférence.

Lex admirait Clark torse nu. Il y posa ses mains arrachant des soupirs au jeune homme, puis tout à coup sans prévenir, Lex le poussa et il retomba assis sur le canapé. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il s'assit à son tour à califourchon sur les genoux de Clark et l'embrassa cette fois ci avec une ardeur non contenue. Le baiser se fit vorace et exigent, dévoilant des sentiments trop souvent refoulés au cours des années.

Tandis que les mains de Lex s'employaient à caresser et à dresser les bourgeons de chair de son futur amant, ses mains à lui se baladaient sur le dos du milliardaire, leur arrachant des soupirs à tous les deux. Lex parcourut de baisers le cou de Clark et descendit rajouter une langue taquine à ses mains pourtant déjà bien coquines, qui faisait émerger en Clark un feu qu'il aurait pensé impossible. Voir Lex s'attaquait à lui de la sorte ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir. Sa respiration devint saccadée et erratique au point qu'il dut tendre la tête en arrière pour essayer de se contrôler un minimum. Lex aperçut la gorge offerte et s'y attaqua se délectant des soupirs de Clark.

Le milliardaire, de plus en plus excité lui aussi, commença plus ou moins inconsciemment à bouger son bassin, faisant frôler leur deus érections, leur arrachant des cris et des gémissements de plaisir. Mais alors qu'il retournait vers ses tétons, les mains de Clark l'en empêchèrent et il le sentit se crisper. Ne comprenant pas, Lex le regarda avec incompréhension et vit que celui-ci essayer de garder les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces.

- Clark ?

- Non… pas maintenant…

- Clark ? redemanda Lex.

- Fais chier…

Le Clark en question releva la tête et Lex put voir ses paupières rougeoyer comme si un feu essayait d'en sortir…

- Allez calme toi Clark Kent… Contrôle toi !

- …

- …

- Mais moi j'ai pas envie que tu te calme, murmura Lex à son oreille

- Si je ne me calme pas je vais te brûler sur place…

- Mais non, je te fais confiance…allez ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est plus rouge.

- Non ! On ne sait jamais. Et puis ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu risques avec moi, je pourrais te broyer simplement en te serrant un peu trop fort.

- Je te fais confiance. Ouvre les yeux, répéta Lex en caressant son visage.

Alors Clark accepta, et Lex put admirer un fait rare. Les yeux de Clark si verts d'habitude, avaient une teinte rouge sombre. Il avait réussi à se calmer plus ou moins, mais on pouvait voir un feu y brûler littéralement. Lex se pencha et embrassa une à une ses paupières ou il pouvait lire tout l'amour que Clark lui portait.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effets.

- T'as même pas idée à quel point.

- Je t'aime Clark, dit-il en se penchant pour re-capturer une énième fois ces lèvres si tentatrices.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous calmer Monsieur Kent. J'ai besoin de vous pour la suite des événements, et je vous veux en entier. Le côté fermier du Kansas, autant que le côté Kryptonien. Je te veux en entier.

Clark en resta muet de gratitude. Etre accepter de la sorte, en entier par celui qu'il aimait, était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser tendre y faisant passer tout son amour pour l'autre homme.

Les mains de Lex, toujours plus entreprenantes, descendirent le long du torse de Clark, en frôlant la peau comme une plume, et s'arrêtèrent pour jouer un instant avec son pantalon. N'y tenant plus, l'une d'entre elles glissa à l'intérieur, caressant l'objet tant convoité. Clark n'en gémit que de plus belle contre les lèvres de Lex. Lex qui raffolait de ces gémissements, entrepris de long va et viens sur cette hampe pourtant déjà bien gonflée. Clark, la respiration saccadée, bougea les hanches en cadence accompagnant la main de Lex. Main qui s'arrêta brusquement, lui laissant un sentiment de vide immense. Craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, Clark leva les yeux vers Lex, tout penaud, et vit celui-ci tout sourire, se lever et lui tendre une main.

- Allons dans la chambre.

Clark ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, accepta la main tendue de Lex et se laissa conduire dans ladite chambre.

Clark n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de son ami. Si tout le manoir semblait être décoré de la même manière, cette pièce dénotait du reste. Visiblement le milliardaire y avait eu mots à dire, plus moderne, plus intimiste, plus Lex. Ce dernier laissa Clark observer sa chambre, s'amusant de ses réactions à la vue de divers objet notamment une photo de lui sur la commode face au lit.

- Comme ça, tu es la première personne que je vois en me réveillant le matin.

Clark, troublé, reporta son regard sur Lex qui le regarder lui, avec un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Par ce simple sourire Clark fut empli de béatitude et se promit de toujours tout faire pour le protéger et pour qu'il garde se sourire.

Sans un mot, Lex se délesta lui-même de son pull, laissant apparaître une peau nacrée et un torse parfait. Clark eut l'envie de l'embrasser de partout, de le caresser, de le faire gémir, de le faire crier. Alors il s'avança d'un pas, collant leur deux corps, laissant leurs peaux se rencontraient enfin et embrassa Lex comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lex tout aussi impatient, commença à déboutonner le jeans de Clark, tout en l'attirant avec lui vers le lit où il se laissa tomber invitant le jeune homme d'un regard lubrique. Jeune homme qui accepta bien volontiers son offre.

Quelque part perdu dans une brume de délice, il entendit des chaussures tomber au sol, puis il sentit des pieds tenter de lui enlever les siennes. Clark l'aida, tout en commençant lui aussi à dégrafer le pantalon du milliardaire. Mais Lex ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement. Il renversa la situation d'un coup de rein et se retrouva au dessus de Clark.

- Que voilà des mains bien impatientes.

- A qui la faute ? ironisa Clark en bougeant ses hanches et arrachant un gémissement à Lex.

- Vous serez punis pour cela Monsieur Kent…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…

Lex s'échappa de l'étreinte de Clark pour lui enlever chaussettes et pantalon d'un seul coup. Il remonta et joua avec l'élastique du caleçon de Clark.

- Vous semblez affreusement serré la dedans Monsieur Kent…

- Mais je crois que je ne suis pas le seul…

Clark fixait Lex. Celui-ci ne compris pas tout de suite, puis un éclair se fit dans son esprit.

- On…ne…regarde…pas…à travers…les vêtements répondit Lex amusé en essayant de chatouiller et de pincer affectueusement Clark comme châtiment divin.

- D'accord…d'accord… j'abandonne, t'as gagné cette bataille…mais pas la guerre.

D'un coup de rein, Clark ré inversa les positions et se retrouva au dessus. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il descendit en embrassant le corps de Lex, évitant délibérément la zone sensible et lui enleva le pantalon.

- Tu vois j'avais raison, tu es affreusement serré la dedans, dit-il en tentant de lui enlever son boxer.

Mais Lex l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassant fougueusement et Clark, sans savoir comment, se retrouva de nouveau en dessous.

- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire demanda Clark étonné, mais ravi, d'avoir Lex sur lui.

- Jamais ! Un Luthor obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il domine en toute circonstance.

- Et que veux-tu ?

Lex ne répondit pas, mais à voir son regard, Clark comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il allait le lui demander, lorsqu'il sentit une main très très coquine se diriger vers son caleçon, flatter son membre à travers le tissu puis l'enlever carrément dévoilant un sexe érigé. Lex eut un sourire appréciateur et délaissa les lèvres de Clark pour aller s'en occuper.

D'une main habile, Lex continua à flatter Clark pour son plus grand plaisir. Le jeune homme vit les lèvres du milliardaire s'approchait de lui et sentit sa langue le lécher sur toute la longueur. Il en aurait crié si une petite voix dans sa tête ne lui avait pas dit que cela ne faisait pas très virile. La langue de Lex allait et venait sur cette virilité s'en amusant avec, faisant naître en Clark des frissons incontrôlables. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes où Lex jubilait des voir les réactions de Clark. Ce dernier voulait une chose que seul son amant pouvait lui donner mais il s'y refusait. Clark avait beau bougé ses hanches, Lex n'accéda pas à sa demande.

- Lex…s'il te plaît…

- Hum…

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Rien n'y faisait, Clark avait envie de le pousser à descendre un peu plus, mais il se l'interdisait. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, il avait peur de le blesser malencontreusement. Alors pour s'en empêcher, il agrippait fermement la tête de lit d'une main et les draps de l'autre. Lex s'en était aperçut, et était frustré de ne plus sentir les mains du jeune homme sur lui. Alors en punition il ne lui accordait toujours pas se qu'il demandait.

Mais les gémissements de Clark, ses mouvements de hanches, et le fait de le voir alangui, totalement en confiance, eurent raison de lui. Clément, il le prit totalement en bouche arrachant un cri à Clark qui ne s'y attendait plus. Sentir Lex autour de lui, s'amusant avec son gland excitait grandement Clark. Il l'accompagnait de ses hanches dans l'espoir d'en avoir toujours plus. Lex était incroyablement doué remarqua Clark, tant et si bien qu'en quelques mouvements il l'envoya au paradis. Le jeune homme se libéra dans la bouche d'un milliardaire dès plus ravi.

CRACCCCcccccccc…. (4)

Lex relava la tête à ce son incongru et s'aperçut que sa tête de lit en bois massif n'avait pas résisté à son Kryptonien de petit ami. Ce dernier essayait de reprendre une respiration normale avec, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, une partie du lit de Lex dans la main.

- Tu devrais peut–être lâcher ça, lui dit Lex en l'embrassant.

- Quoi ? répondit Clark toujours perdu dans les brumes du plaisir.

- ça. -Lex prit la main de Clark et la porta à ses yeux.-

- Mais qu'est ce que…. – tournant la tête, il vit l'étendu des dégâts qu'il avait produis - … je suis désolé Lex.

- Pas grave, demain j'en achèterai un autre.

- Mais ça prouve au moins que j'avais raison… ça aurait pu être toi dit-il en lâchant le bout de bois.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas…

- Ca aurait pu

- Mais tu t'es accroché au lit et pas à moi, donc y'a aucun problème…… Et puis il est hors de question que tu me laisses dans cet état !!

Clark prit effectivement conscience que Lex était toujours très … tendu.

- Une préférence demanda Clark plus sérieux.

Pour toutes réponses Lex attrapa la main droite de Clark, et se mit à lécher avec avidité ses doigts, faisant aisément comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il se releva, se débarrassa du tissu encombrant qu'était devenu son boxer, et reprit sa place, allongé sur Clark.

Enduit de salive, les doigts de Clark, guidé par Lex, glissèrent sur son dos, se dirigeant vers ses fesses arrondies. La main du jeune homme alla trouver l'intimité du milliardaire et tout en l'embrassant il fit pénétrer un premier doigt.

Lex l'accueillit avec plaisir, se mettant en mouvement pour aller à son encontre. Voyant que Lex apprécier la manœuvre, Clark y ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt qui le fit crier de plaisir lorsque son amant trouva le point si sensible qu'était sa prostate.

Avoir Lex au dessus de lui en train de gémir et de se déhancher, augmenta de nouveau le plaisir de Clark. Lex l'avait bien ressenti et était dans le même état que lui. Alors d'un regard il incita Clark à retirer ses doigts, pourtant si délicieux, et se rassit au niveau de ses hanches. Il se souleva, flatta encore un peu le membre de Clark et se laissa redescendre le long de celui-ci.

Clark n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Il sentait Lex tout autour de lui. Lui, qui était impressionnant jusqu'à présent, semblait avoir comme le souffle coupé, incapable de bouger. Clark s'en voulait de ressentir autant de plaisir alors que son amant semblait souffrir.

- Lex ? Ca va ?

- … Tu es …si… imposant…

Clark rougit à cette remarque. C'est alors que Lex rouvrit ses yeux et il put y voir un regard flamboyant. Yeux dans les yeux, Lex commença à se mouvoir pour leur plus grand plaisir. Voir Lex bougeait sur lui excita énormément Clark. Tellement qu'il ne put plus rester inactif. Accompagnant les mouvements du milliardaire, il lui arrachait des cris qui le rendaient fou. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Alors Clark stoppa Lex et d'un mouvement de rein le plaça sous lui et reprit ses assauts. Lex bien qu'étonné d'autant d'audace de la part de son timide Clark, le laissa volontiers faire et n'eut plus qu'à se soucier de son propre plaisir. Jamais un Luthor ne se laissait complètement dominé de la sorte. Il fallait toujours, quelque soit la situation, qu'il la contrôle. Personne n'osait aller à l'encontre de cette règle…personne sauf un jeune fermier du Kansas qui n'avait pas peur d'un Luthor.

Lex, ses jambes autour de la taille de Clark, leurs deux corps étroitement soudés, était soumis au bon vouloir du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui l'embrassait avec passion et qui avec ses coups de rein l'envoyait au septième ciel. Ses va et viens se firent plus brutaux, plus passionnés les emmenant inexorablement vers la délivrance.

Mais Clark changea encore une dernière fois de position pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès au désir de son amant, le masturbant en cadence avec ses coups de butoirs. Lex n'y tient plus, et se libéra dans la main de Clark, qui sentant celui-ci se contractait autour de lui, se libéra aussi.

Le milliardaire retomba sur Clark épuisé, en sueur et la respiration saccadée. Son amant était dans le même état. Lui qui pouvait courir des kilomètres sans être essoufflé, se trouva être en train de chercher un second souffle. Lex l'avait épuisé.

Tous deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se reposèrent, laissant leur respiration revenir à la normale.

Lex rouvrit finalement les yeux quelques minutes plus tard pour s'apercevoir que …

- Clark ?

- Hum…

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard ?

- … Non quoi ?

- Comme le fait que nous sommes en train de voler par exemple ?

Indubitablement les deux hommes étaient en train de voler 30 centimètres au dessus du lit.

- QUOI ????

A peine Clark eut-il prononcer le mot, qu'il perdit pourvoir et moyens, et retomba sur le lit qui s'effondra sous son poids, entraînant Lex avec lui. (4 bis)

Perdu dans les brumes de plaisir, Clark avait inconsciemment laissé son pouvoir se manifester. Lex étant à moitié endormi sur lui en avait profité pour faire une petite balade dans les airs. Lex riait aux éclats devant l'air étonner de Clark.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est pas grave. C'était plutôt drôle en fait.

Devant le sérieux de Clark, Lex reprit contenance.

- Clark ?? redemanda Lex en se rapprochant un peu de son homme.

- Je suis désolé, normalement je ne vole pas.

- Mais c'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Kal-el vole, Clark Kent non. Clark Kent a peur du vide.

- Est-ce que Clark Kent parle souvent de lui à la troisième personne ?

- Ha Ha, très drôle. Si tu préfères je ne vole pas.

- Mais Kal-el si.

- C'est justement ça qui est bizarre !

- Si tu veux mon avis Clark Kent est juste un peu coincé par sa phobie. Une fois que tu l'auras vaincu tu voleras comme Kal-el. Disons que là maintenant tu devais être trèèèèès détendu pour voler sans t'en rendre compte.

- Mouais… Au fait merci de m'avoir détendu, dit Clark en lui volant un baiser.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi………Au moins une chose est sûre, c'est qu'avec toi dans ma vie j'ai intérêt à racheter une usine de literie… et très vite !

Effectivement, le lit en bois massif du milliardaire pendait lamentablement d'un côté, sa tête de lit à moitié éclatée traînant par terre. Tous deux constatant les dégâts, s'observèrent du coin de l'œil et éclatèrent de rire pendant de bonnes minutes.

- Si tu veux, je peux essayer d'arranger ça ?

- Pas maintenant, répondit Lex en se lovant près de Clark.

- …

- …

- Lex…

- Humm…

- Heu…comment…co-comment je…euh…

Voyant très bien où il voulait en venir sans y arriver, Lex répondit de bonne grâce avant que son amant ne vire au rouge cramoisi.

- C'était…Waouhh… tu étais parfait !

Devant ce compliment Clark ne savait plus où se mettre. En voyant sa réaction, Lex ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Quoi ?? demanda Clark

- Non…rien…

- Quoi ??

- Gamin… ricana Lex

Piqué au vif, Clark plaqua Lex sous lui, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf que Lex semblait le penser.

- T'ai-je dit que j'étais très résistant et très très endurant……

Lex devant le regard déterminé de Clark ne riait plus. Bien au contraire, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Clark prêt pour un second round.

A SUIVRE

* * *

(1) Bah tiens il veut juste ne pas rater les cours…. ;) 

(2) Plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs !! Mais on ne saurait le blâmer… :bave:

(3) Oui d'accord vous allez me dire que je l'ai déjà fait cramer dans l'autre chapitre, mais vous êtes vous rendu compte que les scénaristes font la même chose. A croire qu'il a une fabrique spéciale "blouson rouge" derrière sa grange !

(4) et (4bis) C'est ces deux scènes qui m'ont fait écrire cette fic. Je l'ai imaginé en regardant l'épisode où Clark parle à Chloé du risque de faire blesser Lana au moment fatidique. Et je me suis dit "et si il perdait un peu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ça pourrait être intéressant non ?"

* * *

Commentaire de fin

Alors ?????? Ca vous a plu ??? En tout cas moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. C'est celui qui m'ai venu à l'esprit en premier (qui a dit que j'avais un esprit pervers ???). Au départ ça devait être un PWP mais je n'arrive jamais à faire simple ! En plus je trouve que l'histoire est bien mieux comme ça non ?

Je les trouve vraiment mignon tous les deux ! J'aime beaucoup leur couple et comme je suis gentile je vous promet que vous aurez les 3 derniers chapitre avant la fin de l'année. PROMIS JURE !!

A + Shmi


	5. Chapitre 5

Apprendre à refaire confiance

**_Source_** : Smallville

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Clark x Lex

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

_" italique " conversation téléphonique_

Comme toujours**, je le redit mais c'est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!! **(mais bon, si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que je suis sûre que vous êtes consentant, parce que cliquez sur Clark K. et Lex L. avec rating M c'est quand le chercher si ça vous plait pas !!!).

Merci A TOUS CEUX qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! merci merci merci merci merci ...

Comme je vous l'avez dit je vais être gentille et vous donner la fin de cette histoire avant la fin de l'année. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël et de fin année ! Donc courage il ne vous reste plus que chapitre et ce sera fini !! Ce sera un tous les deux jours...

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE à TOUS et à vous dire "A dans 2 jours!"

* * *

Clark n'eut jamais autant de difficultés à aller en cours que ce jour-là. Quitter le cocon de chaleur du lit de Lex, ne plus l'avoir dans ses bras, ne plus sentir sur sa peau sa respiration calme et posée le rendait malade. Il aurait préféré rester toute la journée avec lui, au lieu de subir ces cours sans grands intérêts. Clark ne voulait pas réveiller Lex, mais partir sans le lui dire, sans au moins avoir droit à un baiser était impossible. Alors, il réveilla son amant et admira ses magnifiques yeux bleu gris qu'il aimait tant.

Après un rapide baiser, quelques caresses, un autre baiser, d'autres caresses, d'autres baisers et plusieurs autres caresses, Clark dut finalement partir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un cours de maths, un cours de physique, un double cours d'histoire, un cours de biologie et une interminable discussion avec Chloé plus tard, Clark put enfin rejoindre son Lex.

Lorsqu'il se présenta au manoir, Enrique l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Non pas que généralement il n'était pas souriant, mais là il semblait étrange.

- Bonjour jeune maître Clark.

- Bonjour répondit-il avec prudence.

- Maître Lex vous attend dans son bureau. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changent pas.

- Oui… Clark était de plus en plus perplexe.

- Au fait, je tiens à vous préciser que la fenêtre a été réparée…

A cette mention Clark rosit légèrement en pensant surtout à ce qui c'était passer après la destruction de la fenêtre. Clark commençait déjà à s'éloigner lorsque Enrique re-captura son attention avec quatre petits mots.

- … Ainsi que le lit.

A cet instant précis, Clark aurait pu éclairer tout le hall de par sa rougeur. Enrique se délectait, le jeune homme ne savait pas mentir.

- Euh…ah … oui… bien bien…

- Quelle nuit hier soir ! continua le majordome. Cela devait être plutôt … mouvementé ?

- Hein ? demanda un Clark de plus en plus gêné.

- L'orage… je parle de l'orage bien sûr. Il a du être très violent vue l'état de la vitre.

- Euh oui oui…

- Par contre, j'ai plus de mal à comprendre comment l'orage a réussit à casser le lit… une explication ?

- Euh…euh… je… je dois monter voir Lex !

- Ah bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir.

Clark, cramoisi, monta rapidement au bureau de Lex sous l'œil amusé du majordome. C'était trop facile pensa Enrique, mais absolument jubilatoire. Il retourna à son travail avec l'idée de taquiner encore un peu le jeune Clark plus tard.

Le jeune homme arriva devant Lex les joues encore rosies et le regard ailleurs, perdu.

- Salut.

- 'Lut Lex.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda le milliardaire. Tu es rouge.

- Hein ? Oh, ça c'est rien. Disons… que je viens de voir Enrique

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ? questionna Lex, bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

- En fait, la conversation en elle-même était anodine. C'est plus qu'il y a glissé plusieurs sous entendus assez explicites, et comme j'ai pas vraiment osé répondre je suis venu disons… précipitamment te voir.

- Tu t'es fait avoir Clark ! ricana Lex. Tu t'es laissé impressionné ! Il m'a taquiné moi aussi ce matin.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien. De toutes façons je suis sûr qu'il doit déjà être au courant pour nous.

- Ca te dérange pas qu'il le sache ?

- Non, il connaît tous mes petits secrets et n'a jamais rien. C'est une vraie tombe, un véritable ami. Et puis tu sais, il est difficile de lui cacher quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait toujours tout……… Au fait tu as oublié quelque chose lui dit-il en se levant.

Il marcha vers Clark et arrivé à sa hauteur, l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Ils s'assirent et s'embrassèrent comme des affamés. Les mains de Clark ne tardèrent pas à retrouver le chemin qu'elles avaient mémorisé la veille. Malgré l'heure assez tôt, Lex se laissa aller, gémissant sous les mains habiles de Clark.

Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce faisant s'arrêter les deux hommes.

- _" Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger alors que vous êtes en compagnie du jeune maître Clark, dit la voix d'Enrique sortant du téléphone, mais c'est l'heure de votre communication avec le ministre de l'environnement à propos de l'usine."_

- Merci Enrique cria Lex. Je suis désolé, répondit-il à Clark, mais il faut vraiment que je prenne ce coup de fil.

- Bien sûr. Je t'attends en regardant le grand maître se défaire aux prises de ce ministre, ironisa Clark.

Lex, un sourire aux lèvres, se rassit à son bureau et prit la communication. Si Clark voulait une démonstration de ses talents, il allait être servi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La conversation commençait à traîner en longueur. Clark s'ennuyait. Il avait déjà dû attendre toute la journée pour voir Lex, et là ses affaires le lui volaient encore. Que pouvait-il bien faire en attendant son milliardaire ?

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe les mains. Mais ses mains n'avaient qu'une envie : se poser sur Lex.

Clark eut alors une idée qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos ne se sachant pas aussi pervers. (1)

Il s'approcha de Lex par derrière qui était concentré à parlementer avec le ministre, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le milliardaire tenta de le repousser d'une main, mais n'obtint que plus d'acharnement de la part de Clark.

- Oui, comme je vous le disais, les seuils de mon usine sont bien inférieurs à ceux imposer par votre ministère, répondit Lex.

Puis plus bas il parla à Clark :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais… Tu sais qui j'ai au téléphone ?

- Hum hum

- Alors arrête !

- Non. Je m'ennuie trop sans toi.

Lex dut retenir un gémissement quand l'une des mains de Clark passa par le col de sa chemise et vint caresser son torse, tillant ses tétons.

- _"Luthor vous m'écoutez toujours ??"_

- … Oui… oui monsieur le ministre… l'environnement de la faune et de la flore tient à cœur à la LuthorCorp.

- _" Peut être mais j'ai là sous les yeux des rapports qui………"_

Lex profita de l'interminable discours du ministre pour voler un baiser à Clark. Mais celui-ci en voulait plus. Alors il fit tourner le fauteuil, dans lequel Lex était assit, pour avoir son amant en face de lui.

Clark s'assit sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou, alors que ce dernier était toujours au téléphone. Lex essayait tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions posées mais les lèvres de Clark dans son cou ne l'y aidait pas vraiment. Il s'aperçut en plus qu'il essayait de moins en moins de repousser Clark. C'était trop bon pour lui demander de s'arrêter.

- _"…… de plus il y a de nombreux dossiers indiquant des accidents dans vos locaux"_

- Et à chaque fois, nous avons toujours réussit à trouver une solution aux problèmes, répondit-il face aux accusations qui lui été portées.

- _"Peut-être mais à chaque fois c'était à la limite de la catastrophe…"_

- Mais je vous le répète nous avons toujours su quoi faire. Nous avons des aides extérieures très efficaces.

L'aide extérieure en question commença à déboutonner bouton après bouton la chemise de Lex tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte. Le milliardaire était comme hypnotisé de voir cette bouche si tentatrice et si audacieuse. Où était passé le timide Clark des débuts ?

Arrivé au dernier bouton, il sortit les pants de la chemise de Lex et se délecta de voir ce superbe torse pâle qui se soulevait, rien que pour lui, à un rythme irrégulier trahissant l'état de celui-ci. Clark y posa ses mains, caressant les flancs, remontant vers les tétons qu'il prit un malin plaisir à malmener.

Pendant ce temps, Lex essayait de donner le change dans sa conversation où il avait décroché depuis bien longtemps. De toutes façons le ministre se complaisait dans un interminable discours sur les effets nocifs de certains produits qu'employait l'usine.

Lex tenta tout de même de reprendre contenance mais il fut abasourdi lorsqu'il vit Clark glisser à terre pour se mettre à genoux devant lui et le caresser à travers le tissu.

- Clark…tu ne vas faire ça ? Pas maintenant ! murmura Lex une main devant le combiné téléphonique pour que seul Clark l'entende.

- Tu m'as délaissé, je me suis ennuyé et je viens de trouver un nouveau jeu.

Lex ne put retenir cette foi-ci un gémissement lorsque Clark l'embrassa au travers du tissu. Yeux fermés, tête renversée en arrière dans une vaine tentative de reprendre son calme, Lex entendit à peine le ministre poser sa question.

- _"Luthor, au vue de tout ce que je viens de vous dire quelles mesures allez-vous prendre ? "_

Lex se sentit comme un écolier pris en faute. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait le ministre. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il se rappela vaguement qu'ils parlaient d'écologie, et le milliardaire tenta de "noyer le poisson".

- La … LuthorCorp…eeeest toujours à la pointe de… dede…… de nouvelles solutions… envers l'elocologie … non, elocolologie…. enfin, la nature !

- _"Vous allez bien Luthor ?"_

- Oui oui

Il faut dire que Clark n'avait pas perdu son temps. Hier soir il avait été trop impatient pour avoir le temps de goûter son amant, alors là il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Clark avait non seulement enlevé les barrière de tissus de Lex mais en plus il posait déjà ses lèvres sur ce membre fort tendu, faisant perdre le peu de moyen qu'il restait à Lex.

Clark léchait, suçait, malaxait sous le regard avide de Lex. Celui-ci essayait de réprimer les sensations délicieuses que cela faisait naître en lui. Mais Clark était bien trop doué et surtout très tenace pour le laisser tranquille et accessoirement finir sa conversation téléphonique. Ne pouvant plus résister, Lex mouvait ses hanches dans l'infime espoir d'en avoir un peu plus. Plus que Clark ne lui donna pas. Il était trop heureux de voir son Lex dans un tel état. Alors, histoire de le taquiner un peu plus, il se recula juste assez pour que ces lèvres ne fassent que le frôler.

Lex était comme fou. Le fait qu'il soit toujours au téléphone l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il répondait depuis quelques minutes, de façons monosyllabiques au ministre.

D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de l'héritier Luthor. Néanmoins il devait absolument avoir l'assurance du milliardaire que son usine de Smallville ne polluait pas l'environnement. C'était son devoir de ministre ! Il mit donc ses réticences de côté et essaya de continuer une conversation plus ou moins structurer, lorsque Lex reprit la parole, parlant vite dans une envie à peine cacher de finir cette discussion.

- Monsieur le ministre, je crois que nous n'arriverons pas à trouver une solution par téléphone. Que diriez-vous si je prenais rendez-vous pour parler avec vous de vive voix ? Je peux être à Washington quand bon vous semble, proposa Lex faisait fi du regard noir que lui lançait Clark pas vraiment d'accord à le laisser partir n'importe quand.

- _"Oui, je crois que vous avez raison. Je vais dire à ma secrétaire de vous appelez pour fixer un rendez-vous."_

- Parfait ! Au revoir. Et il raccrocha n'attendant pas la réponse du ministre de plus en plus étonné par le comportement de Luthor fils.

Balançant le téléphone sur son bureau, sans se soucier d'où il pouvait bien atterrir, Lex se pencha vers Clark pour l'embrasser fougueusement, puis lui cria dessus.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! J'étais au téléphone avec un ministre. Et toi…toi…tu étais en train de… T'es un grand malade doublé d'un pervers sadique !!!

- Lex Lex Lex… répondit Clark tout sourire, je n'avais pas l'impression que ça te déplaisait tant que ça.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Moi je trouve que le moment était parfait, continua Clark une lueur de malice dans les yeux, mais si tu préfères j'arrête et je m'en vais dit-il en se levant.

- Clark !! s'offusqua Lex. Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement me laisser comme ça ! Dans cet état !!

- Il me semble que tu désapprouvais ?

- Clark…

- Oui …

- ……… s'il te plaît

- Quoiiiii…

- …… continue s'il te plaît.

- Un Luthor qui supplie c'est rare.

- Mais un Lex a appris à supplier son petit ami sadique.

- Oui, c'est moi ! ricana Clark.

Sans un mot de plus Clark retourna à sa place, entre les cuisses de son amant, et entreprit de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Il recommença à embrasser la chair palpitante de baisers plus approfondis. Lex, la tête rejetée en arrière, se laissa aller appréciant particulièrement la manœuvre. Une main s'était perdue dans la chevelure ébène de Clark, massant son cuir chevelu, et accentuant un peu plus la pression pour qu'il le prenne entièrement en bouche.

Mais celui-ci n'obtempéra pas si facilement. Si Lex arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait de ces employés ou des personnes qu'il côtoyait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui résistait toujours. Et c'est exactement cette personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Légèrement maso tout de même.

Perdu dans cette pensée qui ferait trembler toute l'illustre lignée familiale, Lex ne vit pas l'étrange lueur dans le regard de Clark.

Son milliardaire semblait perdu dans les brumes du plaisir. Alors sans prévenir et pour lui rappeler qu'il était à sa merci, Clark l'engloutit.

Lex qui ne s'y attendait pas, poussa un cri de surprise puis sembla ronronner de plaisir. Sentir Clark autour de lui était tout bonnement extraordinaire. Ses lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus autour du membre de Lex pour lui procurer toujours plus de sensations.

Les va et viens de Clark se firent plus rapides, plus intenses, plus plaisants. Le tout combiné à la vision à la vision que lui offrait Clark entre ses cuisses eurent raison de l'héritier Luthor. Dans un spasme plus violent que les autres, Lex se déversa dans la bouche de son amant.

Celui-ci, tout sourire, regardait amoureusement Lex reprendre difficilement la respiration. Les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, le torse se soulevant à une cadence irrégulière, Lex était tout simplement magnifique, véritablement affolant. Cette simple vision excita Clark un peu plus si s'était encore possible.

Ni une, ni deux, Clark se releva, prit Lex dans les bras et le mena jusqu'au canapé. Il le posa, ou plutôt le jeta dessus, sous le regard à la fois étonné et avide de Lex.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa chemise, et c'est torse nu qu'il s'allongea sur Lex pour lui demander un baiser. Baiser qui lui fut bien entendu accordé avec plaisir. Ses mains qui ne se lassaient pas de cette peau nacrée, descendirent jusqu'au pantalon, qu'elles s'empressèrent d'enlever avec le boxer, Clark ayant vite appris l'art de dévêtir son amant en un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme raffolait de la peau d'albâtre de Lex, mais alors qu'il fit glisser son regard sur ce corps offert, il aperçut des marques bleutées sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est ce que… Lex… c'est moi qui… ?

Lex qui était de partout sauf sur le point que regardait Clark ne comprit pas de suite.

- Quoi ??

- Les marques … sur tes hanches…

- Mais non, pas du tout. J'ai du taper quelque part répondit Lex qui venait enfin de comprendre de quoi parlait Clark. Allez viens ! continua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Clark s'avança vers lui mais refusa la main. A la place, il posa ses deux paumes sur les hanches du milliardaire, et vit avec effrois qu'elles correspondaient parfaitement. Il se releva prestement de peurs que ce simple geste n'aggrave plus les marques. (2)

- Je le savais… j'avais raison… jamais j'aurais dû… à cause de moi tu es blessé…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ce ne sont que des bleus, des ecchymoses sans importance.

- Sans importance ? Mais j'aurais pu te broyer ! hurla Clark

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit Lex élevant la voix lui aussi.

- J'aurais très bien pu…

- Clark on ne va pas revenir sur ce sujet ? J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

- …

- Et puis très franchement après la nuit qu'on a passée si le prix à payer est de quelques bleus, alors je signe tout de suite.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Oh que si !! J'ai jamais pris autant mon pied !

La dernière remarque fit rougir Clark. Lui aussi avait aimé passé la nuit avec Lex, mais s'il devait en souffrir il ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Visiblement Clark était partagé entre deux eaux. D'un côté, il ne pouvait nier que lui aussi avait très envie de recommencer ce qu'il fait la veille, mais d'un autre s'il devait blessé Lex cela lui coûterai énormément.

Le milliardaire lisait sur le visage de Clark son dilemme. Il entreprit donc de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Les Luthor n'étaient-ils pas de fins manipulateurs ? Alors, Lex tenta d'aguicher Clark de toutes les façons qu'il connaissait. Et elles étaient nombreuses… Bien qu'extrêmement têtu, le jeune fermier ne put résister à la vision d'un Lex alangui, offert, soumis, se caressant pour lui.

xxxxxxxx

- Je t'aime Clark répondit Lex une fois leur danse sensuelle terminée.

- Moi aussi… Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Oh non, je vais très bien.

Lex embrassa passionnément Clark essayant de bien lui faire comprendre que tout était parfait.

- C'est pas que je n'en aie envie, continua Lex, mais on devrait se rhabiller avant qu'Enrique ne fasse irruption ici en me disant que j'ai encore du boulot.

- Mmmm… Tu as raison, déjà qu'il me pose des questions pleines de sous-entendus.

- C'est juste pour te taquiner. Ca prouve qu'il t'aime bien. Tu es le seul avec qui il fasse ça. Mes ex-femmes n'y ont jamais eu droit.

- Encore heureux, dit-il en se relevant.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, s'embrassant toutes les deux secondes.

Comme l'avait imaginé Lex, les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur Enrique. Clark la chemise encore ouverte, s'empressa de la fermer en tournant le dos au domestique. Celui-ci qui savait parfaitement ce qui c'était passé entre les deux hommes, eut un sourire espiègle en s'imaginant déjà taquiner le jeune Clark.

- J'espère que je ne sous dérange pas. Vous deviez être en pleine… discussion.

- Enrique…. le rappela gentiment à l'ordre Lex.

- Votre prochain rendez-vous viens d'arriver maître Lex, continua-t-il pas démonter pour autant. Dois-je la faire venir ?

- Je vais plutôt recevoir le docteur Monroe dans le petit salon.

- Bien maître Lex. Le jeune maître Clark vous attendra-t-il ici ?

- Non, je dois y aller, répondit Clark. J'ai la ferme à m'occuper.

- Mais il dînera ici, ajouta Lex. Toute la semaine.

- Dois-je faire préparer une chambre supplémentaire, demanda Enrique en bon majordome qu'il était.

- Ce ne sera pas… commença Lex, mais il fut interrompu par Clark.

- Je crois que je vais y aller répondit-il précipitamment.

Le sourire d'Enrique redoubla mais il ne répondit rien, la rougeur du jeune homme le satisfaisant pleinement.

- A ce soir continua Clark.

- D'accord à toute à l'heure, répondit Lex.

Clark s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sous les regards des deux hommes.

- C'est bien trop facile de le déstabiliser, se lamenta Enrique.

Pas le moins du monde fâché, Lex continua tout de même.

- N'avez-vous pas une tâche quelconque à effectuer dans le manoir, demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais très certainement maître Lex, répondit Enrique en s'en allant

- Enrique…

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à son patron.

- … s'il vous plaît éviter de taquiner mon amant de la sorte… du moins ne l'attaquer pas de front.

Le milliardaire lança un regard complice à son majordome et ils se sourirent, se comprenant mutuellement.

Le domestique s'inclina brièvement et parti à ses occupations, laissant son patron aux siennes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le reste de la semaine se déroula pareillement. Clark allait au lycée, rentrait s'occuper des bêtes à la ferme et partait rejoindre Lex au manoir où il y passait la nuit.

Mais le week-end arriva bien vite, emmenant avec lui l'inévitable mariage de la cousine Lily.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Lex attendait que Clark sorte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir l'admirer en costume, avant qu'il ne parte pour Topeka.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, dit-il quand il sortit enfin.

Lex était toujours abasourdi de voir Clark sans ses chemises en flanelle. Si lors de la soirée d'inauguration du Musée Clark était habillé de couleurs sombres, là il portait un costume gris clair avec une chemise blanche. Simple, mais chic. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Il fallait bien le regarder pour voir qu'il n'avait que 18 ans, pensa Lex. Le seul hic était le nœud de cravate. Clark avait fait l'effort d'en porter une, mais visiblement le nouage de cravate ne faisait pas parti de ses dons.

- Viens là que je t'arrange cette cravate, dit Lex.

Docile, Clark se rapprocha de son milliardaire et le laissa faire. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que Clark se colla carrément au corps de son amant. Il accota sa tête au front de Lex, et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lex.

- Tu vas trop me manquer.

- C'est gentil ça. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Lex releva la tête et vola un baiser à Clark, puis se dégagea de son étreinte afin d'observer son œuvre.

- Parfait ! Il faudra que je t'apprenne à nouer une cravate.

- Pas la peine, puisque je t'ai.

- Et tu crois que je vais faire ça à chaque fois ?

- Oui, affirma Clark… et je pourrais même de payer pour ça !

- Payer un milliardaire pour faire des nœuds de cravate ? ironisa Lex. Mais sache que je suis très cher…

- J'ai de la chance alors, j'ai un moyen de paiement particulier…

- ???

- En nature…

Clark embrassa Lex passionnément, le serrant dans ses bras lui montrant son "moyen de paiement". Ce qui semblait parfaitement convenir à Lex.

Le baiser se fit plus sensuel, plus profond et dans une impulsion Clark assit Lex sur son bureau. Tentant à regret d'échapper aux baisers du jeune homme, Lex le rappela à l'ordre.

- Clark…

- Hum… répondit celui-ci alors qu'il s'attaquait au cou du milliardaire.

- T'avais pas un mariage à 11 heures ?

- J'ai encore le temps, il ait que moins cinq.

- Mais si tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ils vont se demander d'où tu viens.

Depuis que Lex connaissait ses pouvoirs, il s'employait à le protéger le plus possible et ce également contre lui-même et sa récente manie de toujours partir à la dernière minute.

- Mais non, ils s'en fichent de moi.

- Clark ! l'interpella Lex un peu plus sèchement en se faisant violence pour agir avec raison. Tu dois partir maintenant !

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- D'accord que veux-tu ?

- Tu monnaies mon départ ?

- C'est pour ton bien, alors?

- Très simple. TOI

- Accordé, lundi sans problème.

- Eh mais c'est de la triche !

- Pas du tout. Tu as oublié de spécifier quand. Donc à lundi.

- Tu sembles bien presser de me voir partir. Qui attends-tu ? D'autres amants peut-être ? s'amusa Clark.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu ne le savais pas ? J'en ai un différent tous les week-ends ! Mais bon, je te rassure ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

Lex se rapprocha de Clark et murmura à son oreille.

- En faite, celui qui te surpassera n'est pas encore né. Maintenant file avant que je ne change d'avis.

Clark sur un petit nuage, embrassa Lex un dernière fois, lança un "Je t'appelle plus tard" et partit en un éclair.

Une fois seul, Lex s'assit à son bureau et se permit un sourire.

- Tu es bien trop manipulable Clark.

Il appuya sur la touche directe de son téléphone et obtint son majordome.

- Enrique, faîtes préparer l'hélicoptère, nous partons pour… (3)

A SUIVRE

* * *

(1) Ou bien c'est l'auteur, au choix ??

(2) La scène est allégrement pompée sur une de Loïs et Clark, les nouvelles aventures de Superman.

(3) Et là tout le monde me hait d'avoir coupé ici….. Mais bon, il n'est pas trop difficile de savoir où part Lex, non ??

* * *

Commentaire de fin

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai écrit une scène comme ça !!!!! Et dire que je l'ai pensé en écrivant le lemon du chapitre précédant Je voulais le mettre dans le même chapitre et puis je me suis dit que ça ferait trop d'un côté et pas assez pour les chapitres suivants donc j'ai coupé en deux. C'est mieux non ?

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vous retrouve dans 2 jours pour l'avant dernier chapitre. Donc courage

Shmi (je l'ai pas dit mais j'aime toujours autant quand on me laisse des reviews... ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

Apprendre à refaire confiance

**_Source_** : Smallville

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Clark x Lex

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

_ "italique" SMS de Lex_

"normal" SMS de Clark

Comme toujours**, je le redit mais c'est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!! **(mais bon, si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que je suis sûre que vous êtes consentant, parce que cliquez sur Clark K. et Lex L. avec rating M c'est quand le chercher si ça vous plait pas !!!).

Coucou c'est encore moi !!! Je vous avais dit que je posterai jeudi, mais comme demain je ne pourrais pas je vous fait une fleur et je poste aujourd'hui soyez content !!!! Si j'avais été mechante vous auriez attendu vendredi...

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !

* * *

Un coup de vent plus tard, Clark se retrouva à Topeka, capitale du Kansas.

Il retrouva ses parents sur le parvis de l'église Sainte-Catherine avec tous les autres membres de la famille. Après un sermon de sa mère sur le fait qu'il aurait pu arriver plutôt, ils rentrèrent dans la nef et prirent place.

Le mariage se déroula sans encombres, comme quoi tout le monde n'attirait pas des détraqués en tout genre pensa Clark. Une fois les vœux échangés, les félicitations d'usages prononcées et les éternelles photos prises, tout ce petit monde se rendit dans la salle de bal d'un grand hôtel de la ville qui organisait la réception.

Cette salle était immense. Clark ne se doutait même pas que la famille du côté de sa mère puisse être aussi nombreuse. Ils avaient été placé tous les trois ensemble très certainement parce qu'ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre, exception faite pour Martha qui était ravie de revoir de vieux amis. Les tables étaient de huit, donc Clark ne connaissait pas les cinq autres personnes présentes. Il y avait un couple d'âge moyen, deux hommes qui semblaient fâcher et une jeune femme qui dévorait Clark des yeux, à son grand damne.

Martha fit les présentations. Le couple était des cousins à elle et l'un des garçons, le blond, étaient leur fils, Mike. L'autre garçon ronchon était un cousin de Mike, et ils s'étaient disputés pour une broutille la veille. Il s'appelait John. Quant à la jeune femme Martha ne la connaissait pas. Elle se présenta d'elle-même comme étant Marie, une amie de la mariée.

Toute la table se mit donc à discuter joyeusement (sauf Mike et John) de tout et de rien. Les premiers plats arrivèrent au grand soulagement de tous car ils avaient épuisé les sujets dit "bateau" (sport, politique, travail, études…) et donc l'appréciation de la nourriture venait alimenter leur discussion et empêcher les silences gênants.

Ils venaient de finir le plat principal lorsque le téléphone de Clark sonna. Celui-ci s'excusa, puis se leva pour répondre se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut de qui lui téléphonait.

- Salut Lex, dit-il enthousiaste.

- Salut. Alors comment se passe cette réception ?

- Ca va, répondit Clark d'un air morose. La salle est jolie, les mariés s'aiment à la folie, la nourriture est bonne et toi tu me manques cruellement.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par trouver cette journée intéressante. Avec qui es-tu à table ? Des personnes sympas ?

- Bof ! Y'a mes parents, des cousins à ma mère, leur fils et un autre mec avec qui ils se tirent la gueule.

- Et la fille, tu dois bien t'entendre avec elle ?

- Tu rigoles, on dirait qu'elle me bave de… Attends ! Comment tu sais qu'il y a une fille à table !

- Un Luthor sait tout !!

- Lex…

- Tourne la tête vers la droite…

Clark s'exécuta.

- …Encore un peu…encore…coucou

Clark était stupéfait. Lex était en train de lui faire signe de la main, tranquillement installé dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Viens et je te le dirai.

Clark éteignit son portable et s'avança vers Lex qui était assit dans un fauteuil. En passant derrière lui, il effleura discrètement la nuque du milliardaire, lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

Clark, tout sourire, s'assit en face de lui au plus grand étonnement de tous, car personnes n'osaient déranger un Luthor.

- Monsieur Luthor, quelle bonne surprise ! Que faîtes vous ici ?

- Je suis venue chercher une certaine personne Monsieur Kent, répondit Lex sur le même ton qu'avait employé Clark

- Vous devez vraiment y tenir Monsieur Luthor, pour avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'à Topeka.

- C'est vrai cette personne m'est très précieuse. Elle est l'unique personne qui rien qu'avec un seul de ses regards me fait soupirer, un seul de ses effleurements me fait frémir, un seul de ses baisers me fait haleter, une seule de ses caresses me fait gémir…

Clark ne répondit rien, mais regarda Lex de façon plus qu'explicite, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et vous Monsieur Kent, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Moi ? Rien d'aussi romantique malheureusement. Je suis ici seulement pour un mariage… pas le mien, je vous rassure.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Lex se pencha vers Clark, s'appuyant sur la table basse les séparant, et lui murmura :

- Si quelqu'un doit te passer la bague au doigt ce ne sera personne d'autre que moi.

Le milliardaire planta son regard céruléen dans les yeux de Clark, et ce dernier y vit un sérieux qu'il ne lui avait vu jusqu'alors que seulement pendant ses transactions financières.

- Est-ce une proposition Monsieur Luthor ? plaisanta Clark alors qu'on font de lui-même il s'imaginait très bien finir ses jours en compagnie de Lex.

- Disons que pour aujourd'hui, oui, mais que plus tard qui sait…

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser me le demander en premier ?

- Oui, affirma catégoriquement Lex.

- Voyez vous ça. Peut être devrions nous aller en parler ailleurs, histoire que je vous fasse changer d'avis ?

- Un Luthor ne change pas d'avis aussi facilement.

Clark ne répondit rien, mais se leva et tendit une main à Lex en se foutant de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser. Lex, lui aussi totalement désintéressé par l'opinion des clients de l'hôtel, accepta la main de Clark et le suivit sans rien dire.

Ils s'écartèrent du hall et se trouvèrent un coin tranquille. Là, Clark plaqua sans aucuns ménagements Lex contre le premier mur libre, et l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant jouer leur langue dans un baiser sensuel. Lex commençait déjà à se perdre dans les brumes du plaisir quand il sentit Clark s'éloigner de lui. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, et plongea volontairement dans des lacs de montagne verts émeraudes.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir me poser la question le premier ? Moi qui m'imaginait déjà te faire ma demande un genou à terre.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Clark, tout ce que tu voudras, lui répondit Lex finalement plutôt enchanté par cette perspective.

Le milliardaire recaptura les lèvres de son compagnon pour un nouveau baiser.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de réception, les parents de Clark se demandaient où pouvait bien être passé leur fils…

- Eh ! Mike ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir dans le hall de l'hôtel, hurla un jeune homme qui venait vers leur table presque aux pas de course.

Sans gêne, il s'assit à la place de Clark et continua son récit à un Mike attentif.

- Non qui ?

- Ton idole, mon vieux, continua le nouvel arrivant, celui devant qui tu es en admiration. Lex Luthor !

Martha et Jonathan se regardèrent l'un l'autre, venant de retrouver leurs fils.

- Tom, c'est vrai ? demanda Mike. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

- Que veux tu que j'en sache ? En tout cas il était en train de discuter avec un type que je connais pas, mais vu comment il était fringué, il doit aussi être du mariage.

Mike regarda son ami, dubitatif, puis se retourna vers la salle en examinant qui était le plus susceptible de connaître Lex Luthor.

- Euh… excusez moi ? les interrompit Martha. Est ce qu'il ne serait pas par hasard plutôt grand, brun aux yeux clairs?

- Oui, répondit Tom. Vous le connaissez ?

- Eh bien ce doit être mon fils.

- Attendez, reprit Mike, Clark connaît Lex Luthor ?!

- Oui, Lex est un ami.

- Enfin si on veut, rajouta tout de même Jonathan.

- Et vous l'appelait Lex…… répondit Mike admiratif.

Martha et Jonathan sourirent indulgemment au jeune Mike, qui était visiblement un fan de Lex…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

De leur côté, Clark et Lex étaient fortement occupés, s'embrassant comme des affamés, se croyant seul au monde. Mais à l'autre bout du couloir, une porte claqua les faisant sursauter. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et regardèrent en direction du bruit. Ils virent, avec un soulagement non feint, un homme partir dans la direction opposée à la leur.

- Je crois qu'on devrait peut être s'arrêter là, proposa Lex.

- Ouais malheureusement.

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'éclipser définitivement du mariage ? On pourrait aller se balader ?

- J'en serais ravie, mais pas tout de suite, ma mère ne me la pardonnerait pas. On n'a pas encore eu le dessert. Bien que la pièce montée ne soit pas mon préféré… Je préfère nettement le Lex au chocolat, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Un Luthor ne se fait pas manger, répondit Lex.

- Tu es sûr ?…… Dommage, moi qui avait plein d'idées incluant du chocolat ou même de la chantilly…

- Ne me tente pas Clark… Tu dois y retourner.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- Je vais t'attendre

- Ca risque de durer tu sais.

- Je finirais bien par trouver une occupation…

- De quelle genre… non! Je veux pas savoir.

- Ne sois pas idiot, pas de ce genre là l'occupation, répondit Lex en donnant un petit coup de poing à Clark comme punition pour avoir eu cette idée. Il n'y a que toi…

- Merci, ravi de l'entendre, dit Clark en l'embrassant encore… Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant sinon je sens que je n'y retournerai pas. Je te retrouve plus tard.

Clark l'embrassa une dernière fois et repartit vers la salle de réception.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cela faisait dix minutes que Martha et Jonathan répondaient patiemment aux questions de Mike concernant Lex. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, lorsque la providence ramena Clark vers eux.

A peine Mike l'avait-il vu entrer dans la salle qu'il s'était levé de sa chaise allant en son encontre.

- Clark ! Clark ! C'est vrai ce que tes parents m'ont dit ? Tu connais vraiment Lex Luthor ?

- Euh… oui, répondit celui-ci étonné de se faire aborder par l'adolescent qui jusqu'alors ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé.

- C'est incroyable ! Alors tu l'as vraiment sauvé de la noyade dit-il admiratif.

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient rapprochés de leur table.

- Comment il est ? Je veux dire au quotidien, moi je ne le connais qu'au travers des articles que je lis sur lui, mais toi, toi tu le connais vraiment !

- Papa, Maman ! Vous lui avez parlé de Lex ?

- En fait, c'est Tom ici présent qui l'a vu dans le hall avec une personne qui te correspondait parfaitement…

Le dit Tom se leva, serra la main de Clark et lui laissa sa place. Clark s'y assit et répondit à leur question muette.

- Euh… oui… en faite… il a à faire ici. Il veut racheter je ne sais plus quelle entreprise dans la ville, et comme je lui ai dit que ce week-end je serai ici, il est venu me dire bonjour, mentit Clark à ses parents sans toutefois oser les regarder.

- Clark tu veux bien me le présenter je suis un de ses admirateurs, demanda Mike en se relevant.

- Euh…désolé mais il est repartit. Il avait un rendez-vous.

- Oh c'est dommage, dit-il dépité.

Martha, qui finalement l'aimait bien, intervint en sa faveur.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir passer un week-end chez nous. Clark se fera un plaisir de te présenter Lex.

- Maman…

- Ils sont tellement ami que ça ne posera aucun problème, continua Martha faisant abstraction de la protestation de son fils.

Devant le regard appuyé de sa mère, Clark ne put qu'accepter à contre cœur.

- Bien sûr Mike, passa quant tu veux, lui dit Clark d'un air faussement attentionné.

Si Mike ne remarqua rien, Martha, elle, vit l'air contradictoire de Clark, et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia pour son attitude puérile.

La discussion continua sur le sujet favori de Mike. Il était totalement obsédé par le milliardaire. Il connaissait tout de l'héritier Luthor se dit finalement Clark heureux que lui seul connaisse le véritable Lex.

Le jeune homme en avait marre de répondre à l'adolescent, mais sous le regard assassin de sa mère, il s'y obligea. Mais il n'était pas le seul à en avoir marre. John qui semblait jaloux de l'attention que portait Mike à Lex, laissa sa mauvaise humeur prendre le dessus.

- Arrête un peu d'encenser ce mec ! Tout le monde sait que c'est un pourri. Tous les Luthor sont fait dans le même moule. Ils sont calculateurs, manipulateurs, menteurs et j'en passe !

- C'est totalement faux, hurla presque Mike. D'accord il n'est peut être pas blanc comme neige, mais il n'est pas comme tu le décris !

- Tu as des œillères Mike…

- Clark dit lui que Lex n'est pas comme ça !

- …

- Clark ?

- Disons que vous n'avez pas tord tout les deux. Lex a été élevé par son père pour qu'il devienne comme lui, c'est vrai, mais il essaye vraiment de changer. Je suis de ces gens qui pense que tout homme peut avoir une seconde chance? Et Lex l'a saissit. Il n'est plus sous l'influence de son père. Il n'est plus celui qu'il était, j'en suis certain, je lui fait entièrement confiance, déclara Clark un doux sourire aux lèvres et un regard confiant.

Cela n'échappa pas à sa mère qui connaissait la signification. Une mère comme elle n'avait pas besoin que son fils lui parle. Elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps et en avait la confirmation aujourd'hui, en voyant le regard confiant et plein…plein d'amour de son fils quand il parlait de Lex. En plus elle était certaine que Lex faisait tout son possible pour se montrer digne de cette confiance.

La confession de Clark jeta le silence à table.

- Euh… oui si tu le dis, concéda John. Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux ici.

- Exact et … oh excusez moi…

Le téléphone de Clark venait de sonner et vibrer dans sa poche, lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

_"Tu me manque déjà. L."_

Avec ce même doux sourire qu'il avait eu avant, il tapa son SMS.

"Toi aussi. Mais vu qu'on parle de toi c'est comme si je t'avais avec moi"

Clark envoya son message et se retourna vers ses parents.

- C'est un message de Chloé, mentit-il.

Sa mère n'était pas dupe, mais acquiesça quand même. Le bip du portable de Clark avait eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était légèrement alourdi avec la confession du jeune homme.

Ce dernier écoutait les conversations d'une oreille distraite lorsque son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

_"C'est mignon mais moi je m'ennuie"_

Finalement fort peu intéressé par tout ce que disait les autres, Clark répondit à Lex, communiquant par SMS interposés.

"Désolé encore un peu de patience et je suis à toi"

_"A moins qu'on m'emmène avant"_

"Comment ça ? Qui ?"

_"Ce brave garçon qui me parle depuis 5 minutes"_

"Propriété privée pas touche"

_"Il n'y croit pas"_

"J'arrive"

_"Pas la peine j'ai une meilleurs idée_"

"Comme…"

Lex ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant Clark perplexe. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, Lex répondit enfin :

_"62 54"_

A SUIVRE

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Que je suis méchante de vous laisser comme ça…… Courage le prochain chapitre sera aussi le dernier. J'espère que ma conclusion vous plaira.

Shmi


	7. Chapitre 7

Apprendre à refaire confiance

**_Source_** : Smallville

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Clark x Lex

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : _italique pensées des personnages_

_"italique" SMS de Lex_

"normal" SMS de Clark

Pour la dernière fois**, je le redit mais c'est une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!! **(mais bon, si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que je suis sûre que vous êtes consentant, parce que cliquez sur Clark K. et Lex L. avec rating M c'est quand le chercher si ça vous plait pas !!!).

C'est la der des ders!! le dernier chapitre of course!! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et que la conclusion vous convient. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire et à developper les perso dans le sens que je voulais (avis aux producteurs de la série, ça ferait plaisir à breaucoup d'entre nous :)) Comment ça faut pas que je rêve tout éveillée). Je les trouve vraiment trop mimi...

Bon je vous laisse et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !

* * *

62 54.

Clark n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien représenter.

"62 54 quoi ??"

_"Réfléchi. Et viens me trouver"_

Une énigme… Lex adorait cela. En temps normal, Clark aimait bien trouver les solutions, mais pas quand son Lex était la cible d'un autre. Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas la peine de demander d'autres informations, le milliardaire n'en donnerait pas. Alors il cherchait, le regard fixe sur son téléphone portable posé devant lui comme s'il pourrait lui révéler la réponse.

Ses parents l'observaient perplexe. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien mettre leur fils dans cet état ? Si Chloé avait été en dangers il serait parti en quatrième vitesse. Or là il semblait réfléchir intensément à quelque chose. Ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion. Une seule personne pouvait mettre leur fils dans cet état : Lex.

- Qui y'a-t-il mon chéri ? demanda Martha à son fils.

- Hein?… non rien c'est bon, répondit celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées.

Martha n'insista pas et laissa Clark à sa réflexion.

_POV Clark_

_62 54… _

_62 54… _

_62 54… Quoi ?!_

_Il veut me rendre dingue ou quoi ??!! Clark réfléchit ! 62 ça pourrait être quoi ? Date de naissance : non. 54 non plus d'ailleurs. Code de sécurité : non et je vois pas ce que ça viens faire là…Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi !!!!! _

_Ah ! Peut être l'association des 2 chiffres. 62+54116… ça m'avance pas plus… 62-548… 8 quoi… on est 8 à table…la belle affaire ! 62x543348… Pfff!… 62/541.1…… de mieux en mieux Clark. On dirait pas que tu es plus intelligent que la moyenne……Et si ce n'était pas deux chiffres, mais un seul… 6 254… oui mais quoi ? 6 254 personnes, employés, lustres, chaises, chambres, coussins, tables, petites cuillères…attends!!! Chambres…6 254 chambres, ou plutôt chambre numéro 6 254 !!"_

_Fin POV _

Clark se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter toute la table.

- J'ai compris ! dit-il l'air extatique.

- Qui y'a-t-il fils ? demanda son père.

- Hein euh…rien, rien… continuait sans moi, il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose. Je reviens cria-t-il en sortant de la salle sous le regard étonné de tous.

Clark se dépêcha et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

_"6 254 se doit être une suite, donc au dernier étage"_ pensa Clark.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le dernier bouton et attendit.

L'hôtel comportait 15 étages. Clark dû donc attendre patiemment que tous les clients descendent à leur niveau respectif et remarqua un peu tard qu'il aurait été finalement plus vite à pied, super vitesse aidant.

Arrivé enfin au 15ème étage, Clark sortit de l'ascenseur et partit à la recherche de la chambre. Facilement trouvée, il s'apprêta à taper lorsqu'il fut assaillit par le doute. Se disant que si ce n'était pas cela il serait bien embêté car il n'avait aucunes autres idées.

Passant outre ses angoisses, il tapa à la porte. Sous les coups donnés celle-ci s'ouvrit, visiblement pas fermée. Clark entra précautionneusement et vit Lex l'attendre adossé au rebord de la fenêtre, bras croisés, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'attendais plutôt. J'étais en train de me dire que l'énigme était peut être trop difficile.

- Elle l'était, répondit Clark s'avançant vers le milliardaire qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais j'ai fini par trouver la solution… aurais-tu douté de mes capacités ?

Tout en parlant Clark enlaça Lex, les collant l'un à l'autre. Lex toujours souriant, fixait son amant dans les yeux et répondit un "En aucuns cas", et il se pencha pour capturer ces lèvres si tentantes.

Cette fois-ci à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils laissèrent libre cours à leur envie. Les mains de Clark enlevant déjà la veste que portait Lex, et les main de celui-ci s'occupant de dénouer la cravate de son homme.

Délaissant momentanément les lèvres de Clark, Lex demanda :

- Alors que penses-tu de mon idée ? N'est-elle pas intéressante ?

- Très, répondit simplement Clark perdu dans le cou de son Lex.

- En plus… je me suis dit que peut être je t'avais arraché à la fête avant que tu n'ais le dessert… donc pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait monter quelques petites douceurs, dit-il en désignant du menton une table roulante où se trouvait divers victuailles.

Clark détourna la tête pour voir de quoi parler Lex. Sur une table à desservir il y avait une corbeille de fruits, un grand bol de mousse au chocolat, un autre de chantilly ainsi que différentes sorte de gâteau.

Clark se retourna vers Lex et l'interrogea du regard.

- N'as-tu pas dit que j'étais ton dessert préféré, le questionna-t-il avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

N'attendant pas la réponse, il conduisit Clark vers la chambre en prenant soin d'emmener avec lui le chariot aux délices.

Il était vraiment le dessert préféré de Clark, put constater le milliardaire. Recouvert de chocolat ou bien de chantilly le jeune homme se délectait de lécher toutes les parties recouvertes de son amant. Pour se justifier, Clark annonça fièrement que sa mère lui avait toujours interdit de gâcher la nourriture…

Perdu dans une délicieuse brume sucrée, Clark entendit à peine les coups donnés à la porte. Ils avaient retendit 3 ou 4 fois lorsque Lex en prit conscience. Il alla se lever lorsque Clark, galant, lui dit de rester coucher pour reprendre des forces car il avait encore faim…

Il passa un caleçon et une chemise, et se décida à aller ouvrir à l'importun qui osait les déranger.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se trouva devant…

- Papa ! Maman !

Clark en resta bouche bée. Ces parents étaient par contre plus stoïques. Ils avaient tout de même dévisagé leur fils lorsqu'il était apparu fort peu vêtu.

- Qu…Qu'est…ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda le fils prodigue ayant retrouvé sa faculté de langage.

Pour toutes réponses, Jonathan lui tendit son téléphone portable.

- Tiens fils tu l'avais oublié sur la table.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter mon chéri, intervint sa mère, mais lorsqu'on a vu les messages… 6 254 dur comme énigme continua-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Clark se gifla mentalement pour avoir été assez stupide pour oublier son portable à table.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez… enfin si mais… non…enfin si, je peux tous vous expliquez…voilà je …

Mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Lex venant de la chambre et se rapprochant.

- Clark… qui est-ce?

Lex resta à son tour abasourdi, bouche bée, incapable de penser correctement et de dire autre chose que "Monsieur et Madame Kent ?!". Heureusement il avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de passer au moins un pantalon.

- Bonjour Lex, répondit simplement Martha. Je crois que vous avez du chocolat dans le cou, rajouta-t-elle taquine.

Le dit Lex porta immédiatement la main à son cou et rougit gêné de la situation. Martha pouvait se féliciter car peu de personnes avaient réussit à mettre dans l'embarras le plus jeune des Luthor. Clark, de son côté, n'en mené pas large non plus. Sous le regard inquisiteur de son père et les sourires entendus de sa mère, il savait plus où se mettre.

- Et si vous alliez passer autres choses ? proposa Martha pour couper court au silence gênant qui était tombé.

Les deux jeune gens ne se le firent par redire deux fois et allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre. Ils s'habillèrent en silence, l'un essayant de reprendre contenance face aux personnes qu'il considérait comme de futurs beaux-parents potentiels, et l'autre essayant de garder espoir quant à la réaction de ses propres parents.

- Lex… je suis désolé de la tournure des événements. Je ne pensais pas que mes parents l'apprendraient comme cela. Je sais que tu voulais garder ça plus ou moins secret mais…

- Clark, je t'arrête de suite. Je ne suis pas fâché alors arrête de t'excuser. Si je voulais garder notre relation secrète c'était pour te protéger et surtout éviter que tes parents ne l'apprenne par d'autres de toi,… que nous. Parce que dis toi bien que lorsque les tabloïdes l'apprendront, et ils vont l'apprendre soit en certain, ils en feront leurs choux gras. Et tes parents et toi risquiez d'en souffrir. Tel est la malédiction pour aimer un Luthor.

- Lex, mon amour, arrête de te battre tout seul. Je crois être suffisamment résistant pour supporter les tabloïdes. Notre amour l'un pour l'autre est ce que nous avons de plus beau. N'ayons pas crainte du qu'en dira-t-on.

- Ils peuvent être très encombrants…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais les maintenir à distance.

Lex ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un triste sourire. Clark se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plein de tendresse.

- Au fait, demanda Lex, tu m'as appelé comment à l'instant ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout, répondit Clark taquin.

- Redis le moi s'il te plaît.

- Mon amour, ou si tu préfères mon chéri, mon ange, mon cœur, mon milliardaire à moi perso…

Le dernier surnom fit sourire Lex et il recaptura les lèvres de son homme.

- Je crois que nous devrions ressortir, proposa Clark. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite on sera tranquille.

Passant sur le fait que Lex doutait qu'ils puissent être aussi facilement tranquille, il se retourna vers la porte le visage fermé, le regard soudain sérieux avec l'air déterminé typiquement Luthorien.

- Euh… Lex calme toi. Ce n'est pas une OPA que tu vas marchander. Déstress.

- Tu te trompes Clark, répondit-il fixant toujours la porte, c'est bien pire qu'une quelconque OPA. Tu es la plus importante des transactions que j'ai eu l'occasion de marchander. Derrière cette porte, il y a des opposants qu'il va falloir convaincre coût que coût du bien fondé de notre relation, car sache que sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Si je rate une OPA, je peux toujours me rattraper avec une autre. Mais si je ratte celle-ci tout sera fini. Je n'ai pas de plan B et c'est ça qui me terrifie.

- Mes parents ne sont pas des opposants, ne les voit pas comme ça.

Clark était ému par ce que venait de dire Lex. C'était une très belle déclaration.

- Jonathan Kent pas un opposant ?

- Non. Et puis sache que quoiqu'ils disent, je ne te laisserai pas tombé aussi facilement que tu le penses.

- Merci, mais je sais que l'avis de tes parents compte énormément pour toi. Vous avez besoin les uns des autres. Je ne suis guère familier d'un tel comportement entre parents et enfants mais je peux l'admettre. Je comprendrais si…

- Lex, j'ai autant besoin de toi dans ma vie que d'eux. Tu m'es indispensable. Alors évitons de nous monter la tête et allons-y. On verra bien.

Sur un signe de tête positif de Lex, Clark ouvra la porte de la chambre, tous deux prêts à la confrontation.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En attendant que leur fils et Lex reviennent habillé, les Kent s'étaient assis sur un canapé dans le coin salon de la suite. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, ils virent arriver un Lex Luthor dès plus déterminer. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent en face d'eux, près à discuter. Voulant éviter d'entendre les arguments de ces parents, Clark attaqua le premier.

- Papa, Maman, sachez que ce n'est pas comme cela que j'avais envisagé de vous dire la chose. Mais ce qui est fait est fait… J'aime Lex, et Lex m'aime. Tout ce que vous pourrait me dire ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

- M. et Mme Kent, intervint Lex, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange et déroutant mais c'est la stricte vérité. Clark, au fil des ans, est devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi. Alors oui, je sais que vous allez me dire que mes activités risquent de mettre votre fils en dangers, que mes relations risquent de lui nuire, que mon propre père risque d'être le plus farouche de nos opposants, mais sachez que jamais je ne ferais délibérément quelque chose qui puisse trahir la confiance qu'il a en moi. Jamais je ne le blesserai. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

- Ne nous demandaient pas de nous séparer s'il vous plaît. (1)

Durant toute leur intervention, Jonathan et Martha n'avaient rien dit. Clark n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. D'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient contre quelque chose son père explosait de colère et sa mère tentait de le calmer. Mais là, ils restaient silencieux, c'était d'autant plus troublant.

Sous l'œil étonné de son fils, le visage de Martha se fendit d'un large d'un large sourire et elle tendit une main vers son mari.

- Tu me dois 10 dollars Jonathan.

- Il a 18 ans dans quelques semaines, s'indigna-t-il.

- Justement _"dans quelques semaines" _donc pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas prendre de l'argent à ton mari ! Nous faisons bourse commune !

- Mais tu as perdu. Ces 10 dollars sont à moi.

Avant que son père ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Clark se leva et intervint.

- Attendez ! STOP ! De quoi vous parlez ? C'est quoi cette histoire de 10 dollars ?

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, continua Martha, c'est juste que ton père me doit 10 dollars.

- Mais 10 dollars de quoi ?

- Clark attend, je crois avoir compris, dit Lex. Vous…vous avez parier sur nous deux, c'est bien ça ?

- Ce n'était pas un pari à proprement parler, répondit Jonathan.

Devant l'air ébahis et étonné de Clark et Lex, Martha crut bon de rajouter :

- Disons que cela fait un petit moment que l'on s'attendait à une relation comme cela entre vous. Je veux dire… il y a eu des départs de feu avortés, des mariages annulés, des divorces prononcés, des disputes ont éclatés mais… vous êtes toujours revenus irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Rien n'a pu vous séparer, alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive. (2)

En entendant cela, Clark se laissa retomber sur le canapé abasourdi.

- Alors là…j'avoue que je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !… Je veux dire, c'est Lex… c'est un homme… un Luthor de surcroît !... et ça vous fait rien ?... Je veux dire…je m'attendais plutôt à une confrontation, une dispute même…mais là j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans la cinquième dimension !!! Papa n'a pas arrêté de me mettre en garde contre les Luthor. Alors que vous acceptiez aussi facilement notre relation, c'est un peu …déroutant !

- Clark, intervint son père, si je t'ai mis en garde contre les Luthor c'est pour que tu fasses les bons choix, tes propres choix, et pas ceux des autres. Sinon côté amour, je n'ai rien à te dire, c'est à toi seul de choisir à qui tu vas donner ton cœur et à qui tu peux faire réellement confiance. Moi je ne suis là que pour te guider un minimum. Mais visiblement tu n'en as plus besoin de puisque tu as apparemment trouvé la personne à qui tu as pu offrir les deux.

- Oui, répondit simplement Clark prenant la main de Lex dans la sienne.

- Et très franchement Clark, si je t'avais interdit de revoir Lex qu'aurais-tu fais ?

- Je… J'aurais continué à le voir quoi que tu dises, on se serai disputé comme toujours et maman aurait due intervenir… comme toujours.

- Exact. Elle aurait trouvé les bons mots pour nous réconcilier. Alors pourquoi ne pas éviter la dispute, pour une fois que nous sommes tous d'accord.

- Ouais… Mais c'était si évident que Lex et moi on allait finir ensemble ? Parce que Chloé aussi m'a fait la même réflexion et que personnellement y'a encore quelques mois je ne m'en serais pas douté.

- Les amoureux sont toujours les derniers à être au courant, mon chéri, répondit Martha. Tu ne t'en ais peut être jamais douté Clark, mais il suffisait de d'entendre lorsque tu parlais de Lex. Tu as toujours ce regard aimant et ce sourire tendre que tu n'as que lorsque tu parles de lui. Et vous Lex, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte mais Clark est le seul que vous laissait réellement approcher; le seul dont l'avis vous importe, le seul pour qui vous faîtes des efforts.

A ces mots, tous deux prirent une délicate teinte rougeâtre.

- Vu comme ça…

- Je ne m'imaginais pas aussi transparent, dit Lex.

- Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de Clark, je vous rassure Lex, répondit Martha. … … Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser…à vous occupations. Je dirais au reste de la famille que tu as du partir Clark. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si on risquait de vous voir dans dix minutes dans le hall…

Devant l'air gêné des deux jeunes gens Martha rajouta :

- Ne répondait pas !

Elle embrassa Clark puis se tourna vers Lex et l'embrassa le plus naturellement du monde comme s'il était son deuxième fils. Lex peu habitué de genre de contact resta interdit. Martha le remarque mais ne dit rien.

Jonathan ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer sa femme et avant de la refermer se retourna vers les deus hommes.

- Au fait Lex, nous vous attendons dimanche prochain à 11h30 pour le repas dominical, nous déjeunerons ensemble, tous ensemble, tous les dimanches… Bonne journée.

Et il referma la porte, les laissant tous les deux perplexes et silencieux.

- C'était… surprenant…surréaliste…improbable…

- Clark ça va ?

- Ouais disons que je ne m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça. Tout à l'heure j'ai imaginé une confrontation, une dispute, des cris… mais pas ça ! Je reste un peu sur ma faim.

- T'es pas bien si tu préférais une dispute…

- C'est pas que je préférais une dispute, mais je m'y étais tellement préparé que là…Pouff…Toute la tension est retombée… comme un soufflé !

- Mais c'est mieux comme ça non ? Tes parents nous ont accepté, dit-il en entourant Clark de ses bras, c'est parfait. Et puis quoi que tu dises je sais que leur avis compte beaucoup pour toi. Si tu avais dû choisir entre nous, tu aurais été malheureux et j'aurais été malheureux de te voir malheureux…

Il embrassa tendrement Clark, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- Maintenant, si tu veux de l'action, je peux peut être d'aider, dit-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Lex prit Clark par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la chambre, où une confrontation d'un autre genre eue lieu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

(1) Ca fait pas un peu trop tragédie Grecque ou Shakespearienne ?

(2) Et là plus personne ne me croît car perso je n'ai encore jamais vu des parents réagir comme ça. Mais ce sont les Kent alors tout est permis… ils sont parfais…

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

Je voudrais remiercier tous ce qui m'ont lu et surtout tous ceux qui m'ont laisseé une review : Zaika (qui m'a laissé une review pour chaques chapitres merci merci merci ;) ), Remissia, Elise, Marion Luthor Scofield, et Alatariel fellagunt. MERCI A TOUS !!!!!

Cette fic s'arrête donc là en espérant que j'ai répondu à toutes vos attentes et toutes vos envies.

Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais encore sur Smallville (à moins que l'imagination n'arrive subitement) mais si ça vous tente j'en écris d'autres essntiellement sur des mangas. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais vite m'y remettre parce que sinon je vais me faire lapider par mes fans de Gravitation... Toujours faire attention à ses fans... :))

Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici et je vous dit à une autre fois.

Shmi


End file.
